Survival
by a Foolish Writer
Summary: At the age of 7, a little boy's life was threatened. Inside of him was another beeing who didn't want to die. What if that beeing contacted the youngboy and made him more than what he should have been. [Pairings unknown... vote for pairings]
1. Prelude: Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to pouts… ok I'm over it…

**Kyuubi's speech  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**  
- - - - - - - is break section

is break part of story

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anyways I don't know what the pairing is so well we're guna get it put to a vote… when I think its time for his relationship to start, the vote will be over. (Unless its someone like Tsunade or Shizune who he meets later of course…) You can suggest other parings of course, any female from the show will pretty much do, don't think that these are the only choices… anyway votes as of now are…:

Naruto/ Ino: 2

Naruto/Temari: 2

Naruto/ Tenten: 3

Naruto/ Anko: 1

Naruto/ Kurenai: 0

Naruto/ Shizune: 0

Naruto/ Tsunade: 2

Naruto/Kin: 1

(I WILL NOT DO HINATA OR SAKURA… AND NO YAOI SO DON'T VOTE THOSE!)  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I will not count the Naru/Tsu votes from my past fic, because it was only between Ino and Tsunade so well… Vote and say who u want as the pairing when u vote, please, I really need to know who the pairing will be, and pretty soon, so well basically this will most likely be decided at chapter 3… Now on with the story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kohona, the hidden village in the leaves. A village that has created some of the most powerful shinobi ever; the creator of the legendary Sanin, the all powerful Uchiha clan, and the all seeing Hyugans, was now about to create a ninja more powerful than any seen before.

In this village lived a 7 year old who has received more hate than most people receive in a lifetime, more hate in a day than most people do in a year. He is hated for a crime he did not commit, for being something he is not; he is hated for being the container of the demon fox.

Lonely and hurt, the young blond haired boy sat in his house crying after being attacked, again. It happens everyday, something that no one else has to endure in this village, something that shouldn't happen either.

_Why do I have to go through this? Why can't I just be loved? Why don't I have a family? Why… why… why… _Questions ran through his head, things that a 7 year old should never have to think, questions that most people never have to ask either. His vibrant sapphire eyes filled with tears, his blond hair matted down, his clothes ripped and bloody, he was alone, he was hungry, and he just wanted the pain to go away.

Unknown to him, something else lived inside him, something evil, the reason he had to go through this pain. The uselessness of its container made it angry, how strong it was made it proud, what it had to go through made it angry, and the questions that ran through the boys head pierced even the black heart of this beast. **_Not even my kind is this bad towards each other, we treat each other with respect, we would never stoop to this level, attacking a child… Humans… they make me sick. They should all die_  
**  
The beast knew that if it was to survive it would need to have a strong container, it knew that if these humans had their way it would not survive much longer, they would exterminate it along with the boy. It needed to do something, and it needed to start now.

Thud The lifeless body of the young boy hit the ground of his apartment, no one knew, and no one cared.

Black, that was it, pure darkness, that was all the scared boy could see, his usually loud mouth was closed. Looking everywhere all he could see was darkness, no light, no sound, nothing. Spinning around more and more, looking for something, anything at all, something to show him where to go, any mark, any light, anything that could possibly lead to the way out. Suddenly he sees a faint glow off in the distance. The only thinghe could do was walk over to it, unless he wanted to sit there forever, he wanted to get out, and that seemed like the only way, the safest way, the best way, the way that would save him.

The red light grew brighter and brighter as he neared. Down corridors, and hallways the boy walked, it seemed like he walked for hours down endless paths. Not paying any attention to where he was going he slammed into a large metal door. "OW!" He had reached his destination with a thump.

It looked like a cell, a pit of infinite darkness. The cell has bars that he could easily walk through, but he knew better, what ever was caged up, was supposed to be caged up, and if it was big enough that it couldn't fit through those bars he didn't want to see it. He didn't want to be near such a beast.

_What am I going to do, oh god, I don't want to die yet… _"AHHH!" He jumped into the air when he could hear his thoughts, not only in his mind; they were loud and ricocheted of the wall, his words, words he never spoke, words that he shouldn't be able to hear. He was scared, he did the only thing that seemed right, he started to cry, loud wails bounced off the walls, tears ran down his face. He wanted to go back home, he didn't want to be in this evil place anymore.

"**SILENCE!" **A loud voice cut through the noise of the boys cries, silencing him.  
"W-h-h-o's there?" The boy had thought he was alone, but apparently he wasn't, something that was large and loud was there.

"**Your crying shows weakness, and it is annoying." **Slowly the other person walked towards the boy. It's huge foot steps causing the ground to shake, even though it neared it never came into the boy's view.  
"**You are my container, I will not have a weak container." **The boy was confused, _I'm a container? I thought containers held food… well I guess that's true, I could hold a lot of food… so is this other being food? I wonder if it is as good as ramen! _

"**NO! I'm not food, baka.**" The boy had forgotten that his thoughts could be heard in this place, this unknown place, this place that confused and scared him.  
"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you are my container, and I will not live in such a weak container." **That was a lie, the Kyuubi thought that the boy was strong, he had to live through 7 years of pain and torture.

"W-w-wh-where am I?" The boy was ignorant, as if he didn't know who the Kyuubi was, he just ignored the name, and just focused on what he wanted to know.  
"**You are in your own mind boy… Do you even know who the Kyuubi is?**" Trying to understand why its container didn't give off a reaction from its name.  
"No, I don't… who are you?" **_This boy really is stupid isn't he… _**Slowly walking forward the giant fox revealed its self to the boy. Its 9 giant tails swishing from side to side inside its cage.  
"**Naruto, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you are my jailor… I will not have a weakling be guarding me, the most important of demons." _Ok… maybe I just gave the boy too much information. _**

Naruto had fainted after hearing what this giant fox had said, Demon, Kyuubi, fox, jailor, his own mind…

It took a while for the boy to wake up. "That was one weird drea…" Looking around Naruto realized that it wasn't a dream, he really was in front of a giant cage, and there really was a giant fox looking at him. "**Finally you are awake… Naruto, get up and come over here…**"  
"Yes sir…" The boy was reluctant, but seeing as the fox was behind bars he thought nothing of it.  
"**Good boy… and I am no sir… I am female, I thought it was obvious…**" Suddenly, as the boy was distracted, a giant tail shot out and struck the boy, not hard enough to kill him, just hard enough to hurt him.  
"AHHH!" The boy screamed as he was being hit, and cried when he hit the ground.  
"**Now… you can leave, we will be able to communicate out side of here now… have fun, and all I ask is that you do not die… at least not yet.**" And with that the boy's world was once again plunged into darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And here is the prelude to my new story… hope u like it… it's not very long cause it's a prelude, the next chapter will be much longer don't worry… this doesn't give away much but well… that's the point, lol. Sorry this is so short, I was trying for 2,000 words but I guess I just couldn't make it, close but I couldn't get those extra 100 words, sorry. unless I wana add more stuffs and I don't not yet, I really don't want to do the whole him at 7 and growing bit a lot… so well… ya…


	2. Chapt 1: Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to pouts… ok I'm over it…

**Kyuubi's speech  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**  
- - - - - - - is break section

-------------------------- is break part of story

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anyways I don't know what the pairing is so well we're guna get it put to a vote… when I think its time for his relationship to start, the vote will be over. (Unless its someone like Tsunade or Shizune who he meets later of course…) You can suggest other parings of course, any female from the show will pretty much do, don't think that these are the only choices… anyway votes as of now are…:

Naruto/ Ino: 4

Naruto/Temari: 5

Naruto/ Tenten: 8

Naruto/ Anko: 2

Naruto/ Kurenai: 0

Naruto/ Shizune: 1

Naruto/ Tsunade: 8

Naruto/ tsunami: 1

Naruto/Kin: 1

(I WILL NOT DO HINATA OR SAKURA… AND NO YAOI SO DON'T VOTE THOSE!)  
PLEASE CHOOSE ONLY ONE, IF U VOTE FOR TWO AS IN "Person A or Person B" then ur vote will not count.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: YAY! A Forbiden Life leads to a Forbiden Love has reached 100 reviews! Yay!

And uh… here's chapter 1, so seems like people want Tenten or Tsunade right now… don't worry I will change ur vote if u want me to (just put "VOTE CHANGED!" then from what to what) I will make sure no one votes twice so don't even try, lol… U guys are guna make me read all the manga chapters with Tenten in them again arnt you. Just so I will have to write her, like her… and u do all know that she wont meet Naruto till chuunin exams, just reminding u, that's when they meet… so will have a few chapters b4 they even see each other, so ya, anyways… time to start chapter 1…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuyashaMaster – Nothing like that, I have the story pretty much all ready set out, so if its Tsunade it's the 53 year old one… so if u guys still want her then ok, if not then ok… it will be a 53 year old Tsunade with the 13 – 15 year old Naruto… so well… ya…

Malhavoc – this one most likely will, I'm hoping it will… if it doesn't means my writing hasn't gotten better and that's no good, lol.

Dragon Noir – Lol, my editor called u a pansy (sorry…) anyways: He will grow quicker than most of the other genin, but will not be like more powerful than Itachi right after hers out of the genin exam, that'd be dumb, lol… Also I'm Naruto's going to seem very OOC because well he will be trained and raised differently. Also as I said b4 no Tsunad becoming younger, no back in time, no fountain of youth, no random jutsu… no.

anti-thule – 1) I just wrote it in. 2) Kyuubi did it :P. 3) k

Hyou – Ya, Naru/Ino is my fav paring also, I just love it, lol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1:

Each morning Naruto would be woken up at the crack of dawn, the Kyuubi never letting him sleep in, not even for one minute. Naruto had learned quickly that an angry female is never good… ever. The Kyuubi needed a strong container, she wanted the strongest container and she would make it happen. He would then eat his breakfast and, before most people were up besides the wall guards, he would slip into the woods to train.

Naruto's training was slow. The 7 year old had almost no chakra control what so ever when he started training, and worst of all he didn't even know anything about it, or about jutsus. The boy was confident, a fast learner, and had much spirit. Those qualities didn't make an amazing shinobi but they helped… somewhat.

It had taken weeks for Naruto to learn his first jutsu, he was so proud when he completed his first perfect henge jutsu. Naruto's first sucessful transformation was of a boy who had said hello to him once, before the boy's parents took him away... that was one of naruto's fondest memories.

That did not impress the Kyuubi though, she wanted a powerful container, but her container was 7 and could do a simple henge jutsu. She despised the humans for what they did to her, and she despised her container. She pretended to like it, she pretended to be nice to it, but she hated it, it couldn't protect her, it was still so weak, so useless. "**Good kit. Now, go and increase your chakra reserves and train your chakra control, the next jutsu I will teach you will be hader than this one, ok." **

The Kyuubi started to call Naruto kit just after she started to train him. She found out that he thought of her as his only family member, and she thought that if she treated him the same way he would listen to her more.  
_Hai, Kyuubi-Sensei._ The cheery boy replied through his thoughts to his teacher, his mother, his only friend.

Although unable to use many jutsus, the child had picked up water walking and tree climbing quite quickly, he could control chakra better, not perfectly but enough so he could do more than one jutsu without getting tired, and his chakra reserves grew exponentially. The Kyuubi was getting happier, her container was beginning to take form, and it was being shaped perfectly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Naruto's 8th birthday the Kyuubi let him have his first taste of ramen; it was the only thing he had enough money for, and instantly he was hooked. She would regret that decision for the rest of her days. She also let him get ramen whenever he completed something extraordinary; that didn't happen very often.

Although he had accomplished much in a year, it wasn't anything special, he knew the basics of being a shinobi, he could use henge jutsu and kawarimi no jutsu, but his bushin no jutsu was still lacking, and that made the Kyuubi angry. **_How could in a year the boy not learn the most simple of skills? How could he not have perfect chakra control yet? How could he not be capable of using my power yet?_**

At 9, he knew all the basic jutsus, and could complete them efficiently, and effectively. He also started to learn to use his shurken and kunai. Although not very good with them the boy could use them somewhat in a fight.

He was growing quickly, and becoming more powerful. The Kyuubi was getting excited but was still mad that her container was still so weak. She wanted her container to be all powerful, she didn't care that he was only a child, and that no one loved him, she needed power, and she wanted it now.

All of Naruto's time was spent training. He never got any friends, he was up too early to feel the wrath of his village, and in bed too late for them to wait around for him. His life was good, he was getting strong, he was being molded into what the Kyuubi wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Naruto's 10th birthday, something different happened. "**Kit, kit, wake up, I have something special for you.**" Slowly the boy opened his eyes, the voice in his head keeping him from sleeping. _Something special, WOO-HOO! RAMEN! _  
"**Kit, not ramen… something better… now, just get ready ok." **The boy was ecstatic, he'd never gotten anything before; besides a beating, and he also wondered what a demon fox locked in his head could give him.

Once Naruto left his apartment, the Kyuubi started talking again. "**Kit, you need to go buy new clothes… your clothes are… destroyed." **The Kyuubi was right, her containers clothes were ripped and muddy, barley held together. He needed new clothes badly.  
_Yay new clothes! Orange, orange, orange, orange! _The boy had a continuous chant for his favorite colour, it reminded him of happy nice things, things he rarely received.   
"**You can have some orange, but not a lot, you're going to be a ninja, a ninja cannot be seen, or they will die, and you don't want to die.**" The boy thought the Kyuubi had a good point, so he reconsidered his wardrobe choices; but he still wanted orange.

The boy neared the store he was going to buy his clothes from. "**Kit, stop, and put up a henge ok." **The boy was confused as to why.   
_Why? _  
"**Kit, the people in your village hate you, and if you just walk into their story they most likely will kick you out. Understand.**" The boy didn't, but he did as his "mother" told him too. "**and uh… sorry for being so harsh… especially today.**"

Naruto walked into the clothing store, in his tattered garments, looking as if he had just been mugged. He looked a lot different, his blond hair was now blood red, his scars were gone and his eyes were a dull brown instead of his tell tale sapphire blue. "**Kit, just do as I tell you ok, now…**" The Kyuubi told Naruto exactly what to, the young boy protested, saying that lying and stealing were bad, but the cunningness of the fox demon won out in the end, using the boy's dream of becoming the Hokage as her main selling point. "**Kit, ninjas lie, they cheat, they steal, and the Hokage is the greatest ninja of all. To become the Hokage you need to be able to lie the best, steal without being caught and cheat without anyone noticing, ok."**

The young boy walked right up to the counter with tears in his eyes. "Wa-ha-ha-ha, s-s-s-sooo-m-m-e…"  
"Calm down and tell me what happened…" The clerk was trying to sooth the crying Naruto, trying to understand what the hell was going on.  
"T-t-two, b-b-b-igg-er k-k-k-ids came up and they beat me up." More tears began to flow,  
"and, and, and, th-th-they too-k-k all the, the, the money I got from my mom to buy some new clothes." Naruto finally got through his speech.  
"It'a ok, do you want to come and pick something out, on the house." The clerk felt bad for the child, so young and yet already been through so much violence. 

Taking advantage of the clerk's kindness, Naruto picked out a new out fit. He chose a somewhat expensive one. An orange mesh t-shirt, black pants, a black vest, some black sneakers, and a belt and pouches for his shurken and kunai. The woman asked if he wanted to get something different, but he insisted he wanted this outfit. The woman didn't complain, she had already said she would give him any thing he chose.

"**Ok, now that you've gotten your new clothes, it's time for the second part of your present.**" The boy couldn't wait, if what the Kyuubi was letting him get, was as good as his new clothes, then he wanted it so badly. "**Ok, well… for what I'm going to give you, you will need your strength, so well, I guess you can get some ramen…"** Instantly the Kyuubi had regretted her decision. _Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen YAY! RAMEN! R-A-M-E-N that's what I like to eat, RAMEN! _

Slowly Naruto made his way towards his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku ramen; it was also the only place that would serve him. He dispelled his henge before arriving at the ramen stand. "One Miso ramen please." He was sad that he could only afford one bowl, but it was better than nothing.  
"Every time you come here, you look so happy, so what's the occasion this time?." Naruto looked up at the man, and stopped eating for a second.  
"Birthday." His answer was simple, a single word.  
"Well then… I'll give you a free small beef ramen then." The old man knew the boy had no parents and how he was being treated, but he wasn't a bad person, and he never thought that a child could be evil. Also he never thought that one bowl of ramen was such a big thing.

The Kyuubi was getting a little impatient, she had something important to give to Naruto, and he was spending a lot of time eating. "**Hurry up Naruto I want to give you my present.**" Usually the Kyuubi wouldn't have said anything, so the boy knew that what she had to give him was very special and that it was better and most likely more expensive than his other gifts. He quickly finished his ramen and was off towards his training spot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy's training area had been decimated from his rigorous workouts. The once dense lush forest was now a perfectly cleared grovel. In the middle of this hole in the woodland, stood a blond boy in his brand new black and orange clothes.

_Now, what did you get me? Is it a new jutsu? Is it a different training schedule? Is it a new taijutsu? What is it? _The boy was curious, and extatic. "**Shush boy, I will give you your present in due time. Now first I must tell you that this will alter your life exponentially, more than most likely anything ever has, and most likely ever will. Do you still want it?**" The Kyuubi wanted the boy to understand that what she was going to do to him was special, and that it would change him, that it would change everyone's perception of him. _Hai Kyuubi-chan! I want my present, if it's from you, I know it will be good. _The boy was grinning, he wanted to know what she got him, what she was going to do to him.

"**Ok Naruto, what I'm about to do is very special, you are the only person ever, to have been able to do this, consider your self lucky.**" The Kyuubi still was a little unsure, **_How would his body take it? How would his mind take it? If he breaks then I'm done for too…_** _Come on Kyuubi-chan give me my present I want it soooo badly! Please! I want to know what it is… _The boy wanted it, even though he didn't know what it was, she wanted to do it even though she didn't know if he could handle it.

"**Ok Naruto, I'm going to make you more powerful ok?**" She wanted him to be sure, if he rejected her… he could get hurt and worse, she could die! _If it'll make me more powerful then I want to do it! _First question was down, she didn't know how many more she'd ask before she was sure that the 10 year old understood. "**Ok, good, now I want you to know that this will hurt… a lot…**" This would most likely be the hardest thing for the boy to accept. _If it will make me stronger, if it will help me become Hokage, if it will help me be recognized then I will do it, even if it hurts… now what is it? _The boys demeanor changed rapidly, she was convinced she would do it, she would taint the boy.

"**Ok Naruto-kun, your present is some of my chakra… we will start training you in it. I will lend you as much as you can take, then you will use it until you get used to the power, then I will give you more." **She didn't know how the boy would take it… extra chakra, the demon foxes chakra, more training, so much to think about. _Hai Kyuubi-chan, I will do it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hokage's tower, an old man looked over a young boy who stood in the middle of a clearing, perfectly still. _Hmmm… he is up to something, but what?_ Suddenly the boy started to glow red, and screamed in pain, his body slowly burning from the chakra. Easily visible burns covered the boy. The Hokage watched as the boy began to train, gritted his teeth through the pain, and just kept going.

PoofSuddenly 4 anbu appeared in the Hokage's office. "Hokage! The demon foxes chakra has been sensed, a team of 8 anbu have been sent to stop the demon from escaping." Poof and suddenly they were gone. _Naruto… they are going to kill him I can't let them do that, we can just seal the fox more! _poof as his thought ended the Hokage used a jutsu to teleport him self to Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had trained for some time, he was getting exhausted, and he burned all over. _Oh god this hurts… but I have to do it! _The boy pushed on, training until he collapsed. As he hit the ground, the red chakra recessed and he was left, lying at the edge of a clearing covered in chakra burns.

poofAppearing in front of the boy, the Hokage gently picked him up. _What has he been doing? The Kyuubi's power is gone and the boy is… sleeping!_

An old man carrying a burnt child slowly moved towards the hospital, the anbu late as usual.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And that chapter 1… hope you liked it, review please, and keep voting, so far it seems like tenten or Tsunade… so the weapons specialist or a 53 year old woman, woot! (lol) Anyways, only about... like 6 more chapters till he meets tenten, and like… 10 before Tsunade, weeeeee! How fun… anyways… ya…

Also why I wont do:

Naru/Saku: I hate Sakura, she is a bitch and I really do hate her, I want her to choke and die, lol. She's so mean to the man that loves her, and wants the guy who doesn't. She can't see that Naruto's stronger, nicer, and loves her. Also she doesn't like being treated like shit by Sasuke but she turns around and does the same to Naruto wtf, I hate her, what an insensitive bitch…

Naru/Hinata: there are just too many of this, I liked it for a while, then got very bored of it… sorry…

Yaoi: im a straight male, I don't like to read it why would I write it? I have nothing against it… just it isn't something that I wana do…


	3. Chapt 2: Genin Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to pouts… ok I'm over it…

**Kyuubi's speech  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**  
- - - - - - - is break section

-------------------------- is break part of story

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anyways I don't know what the pairing is so well we're guna get it put to a vote… when I think its time for his relationship to start, the vote will be over. (Unless its someone like Tsunade or Shizune who he meets later of course…) You can suggest other parings of course, any female from the show will pretty much do, don't think that these are the only choices… anyway votes as of now are…:

Naruto/ Ino: 6

Naruto/ Temari: 12

Naruto/ Tenten: 19

Naruto/ Anko: 3

Naruto/ Kurenai: 0

Naruto/ Shizune: 1

Naruto/ Tsunade: 21

Naruto/ Tsunami: 1

Naruto/ Kin: 1

Naruto/ Tayuya: 1

(I WILL NOT DO HINATA OR SAKURA… AND NO YAOI SO DON'T VOTE THOSE!)  
PLEASE CHOOSE ONLY ONE, IF U VOTE FOR TWO AS IN "Person A or Person B" then your vote will not count.

Also I've already done a Naruto/Kyuubi story so this wont be one…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well this is what the pairings look like. Looks like the 53 year old woman is in the lead, followed by the weapons master.

Anyways, I already know how this story will be written, I plan my stories way ahead of when I start them so well… thx for your suggestions but they just are ignored. I will write the story basically the same no matter which girl he ends up with, lol.

Also I want to just let u know, if Tsunade wins, it will be a 15 year old with a 53 year old… No time travel, no fountain of youth, no random jutsu, just… a 15 year old boy with a 53 year old woman. She will not change age, unless she gets older, no one can get younger, its impossible… without stealing bodies of course and even then they still decompose and you have to switch out of them every few years…

Anyways, just want everyone to know that well… Suggestions will not be implemented… basically ever, I might maybe take a few minor things… but no major ones… and well the characters will be as they are in the manga (except Naruto, and people who changed due to knowing him/ his personality), so when I want to introduce Naruto's girl… I will have to re read every chapter of the manga with her in it to see how she acts (well unless she's in a ton of the show…) anyways… Just wanted you all to know that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DJ Rodriguez – I like your line of thinking, sadly that wont work out much here… Sorry no group orgies with Naruto in the middle and every girl in the manga around him…

InuyashaMaster – You do know that this stats at him at 7… and his personality will be like totally different (much darker) and that well, anyone can learn to like him, in my story, so well… you have to remember that well most likely nothing from the manga will end up how it is in this fic… I might not even have Naruto being trained by ero-senin… so uh ya…

Emissary of Despair – The Kyuubi is a bitch… but well, she knows what's best for her self… which is what's best for Naruto, lol.

anti-thule – This made me laugh, lol… and I actually counted your vote, lol.

JohnnyG - ;) It's only a 40 year gap… and illegal… and 40 years…

Yamatano Orochi – His father isn't trying to kill him with assassins, therefore that cannot happen, he also doesn't have a brother and a sister, lol. So uh… no, lol

Fic Slayr – lol… I predict u will love what I'm going to do with this story.

Dragon Noir – Lol, my editor is guna hate u. He called u a pansy because… well I forget, lol. With the ramen I was trying to make it seem like the Kyuubi was trying to make the kid save his money, lol, and Naruto always makes ichiraku seem like an awesome treat…and for the answerers to your other questions.. you'll have to read to find out :p.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Wow, 68 reviews for two chapter, woot (although most of them are votes) what ever… and my fan base is growing, slowly, but it is :P. anyways… on with the story hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Hokage looked over the young boy, Naruto's body was covered in chakara burns from head to toe. The boy's body was burned and starting to blister but that wasn't the only thing different about him, Naruto's hair had grown longer, and his fat was totally burned away leaving a very skinny, lean and muscular boy.

The now lean and muscular blond laid in the Hokages bed. "Naruto, what are you doing?" the old man muttered to himself, he wondered what Naruto was up to, he knew that the fox wasn't getting out, but he did feel its chakra. The Hokage was slightly confused but he wasn't really worried anymore. He knew the boy was strong, but he also knew how he was treated, and how that could have affected him.

"ugh…" A soft moan escaped from Naruto's lips, this first sound, besides the ragged breathing he'd made since he got to the Hokage's tower. "Naruto, are you ok?" The Hokage asked the young boy.  
"uh…" The boy was trying to speak but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Naruto, are you ok?" the Hokage was starting to get worried over the demon child, but soon his fears faded away when he watched as the boy's burns slowly began to recess before his eyes. _Thank god the fox can heal like that…._  
"Never mind Naruto, just get some rest, we can talk in the morning." The Hokage wanted to talk to the boy, and he wanted to do it now, but he knew he couldn't, most likely the boy's vocal cords had been destroyed. Normally he would have taken Naruto to the hospital, but he just sat and watched the boy's wounds heal, and he knew that this was the Kyuubi's doing, and that soon the boy would be fine.

As the boy slept he dreamed. His dream was full of death and destruction, he was at the edge of kohona and many shinobi were attacking him. He was trying to yell at them to stop, but only growls escaped his lips. Thousands of shinobi attacked him and he didn't know why, he tried to defend him self. Giant red tails thrashed out decimating his attackers. _Since when do I have tails? _He quickly realized he could hear thousands of voices, everyone on the ground talking. He listened to what they were talking about, he didn't understand much besides the word Kyuubi. _Is this what the Kyuubi did to deserve to be locked inside of me?_

thud Naruto looked up and saw a giant frog with a blond haired man ontop of it charging him. _Please stop! _Naruto couldn't do much except try and survive, his tails thrashed out at his attackers. He just wanted this to end. Suddenly the man jumped at him, his hand held high. As soon as the man touched Naruto, Naruto's world turned black and was filled with the sound of a wailing baby.

Outside of his dream, the Kyuubi's red chakra swirled around the boy, not strong enough to burn him, but strong enough to worry the Hokage. Naruto awoke gasping for breath, he bolted upright, his eyes wide open. Naruto's red demon eyes darted around the room, his mouth open showing off his long canines.

"Naruto, are you ok?" the Hokage genuinely wanted to know if the boy was ok, or taken over by the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I… I… I… saw the Kyuubi attacking Kohona… I… I… I… watched it get attacked… I… I… I… was sealed… I… I… I… heard myself…" The boy was disturbed, and the Hokage knew it, he also noticed that the Kyuubi's chakra was gone and that Naruto had returned to normal, well as normal as a burn victim could be.

As soon as Naruto had finished his sentence, 12 ANBU appeared in the Hokage's room, weapons ready. "What are you doing?" The Hokage was annoyed, the ANBU didn't think he could take care of himself…

"Sir, we felt the Kyuubi's chakra and we came to-" The hokage had had enough.

"You came to what? Help me… you didn't think your Hokage could take care of one boy, that I am so very weak and feeble? Even though I have more power in my little finger then any of you have in total!"

The old man's outburst had surprised the ANBU, they didn't think that he would be so offended by them doing their job. "But sir… we were just doing our jobs"  
"Your job is to protect me… not to barge in here with 12 elite shinobi to kill a small child… what is wrong with you?" The ANBU knew they couldn't respond to this, so they did the first thing that came to their minds, they fled.

Poof And with that, they were gone. "Now, Naruto, do you want to explain to me what you were doing in the forest?" The old man asked the young boy kindly.

"Well, I was this giant fox and all these shinobi came and attacked me, and I watched Kohona-"  
"No, Naruto I mean, what were you doing in the forest today?"  
"Oh that… I was training…" Naruto didn't want to get into any details, he didn't want the Hokage to stop his training.  
"Training… with…" He didn't want to tell the boy, if he didn't know. "Naruto, what kind of training?"  
"uh well… uh… training with the Kyuubi's chakra" This stunned the old man _Naruto knew about the fox? Who told him?_ "Naruto… do you mind telling me who told you about the fox demon inside you?"  
"Well, she did of course" This confused the Hokage.  
"She?"  
"Well of course, the Kyuubi is a girl, duh." Naruto thought that this was common knowledge. **Kit, remember, you didn't know I was female when you first met me… **  
"Y-y-y-you talked to the fox?" the old man was starting to get scared  
"Well of course I talk to her… who doesn't talk to their mothers?" This statement just stopped the Hokage, he was going to forbid Naruto to ever talk to the fox gain, but hearing him call it his mother just stopped him.  
"Mother?"  
"Well… I like to think of her as my mother, she's my only friend, she helps me all the time, she saved my life, she's been with me always, and she teaches me things just like all others do." The hokage got scared again _Teaches him things, oh god. _  
"Naruto, mind showing me what she has taught you?" Of course he knew this would be difficult as Naruto had just been totally depleted of chakra and burned all over.  
"Sure!"

The boy jumped out of bed and landed on the hard wood floor. "Henge!" The boy yelled the name of the simple jutsu and turned into the red headed boy he was before. "Good, eh? And that's not all!" Naruto then used his other jutsus; bushin and kawarimi. Naruto found out that he loved to show off his abilities.

When the boy started to show simple jutsus the Hokage relaxed _Good, so she hasn't shown him anything… forbidden. _"Naruto… I have an idea…" The old man wanted to stop Naruto from talking to the demon all the time, and the only way he knew how to do that would be to… "… would you like to be enrolled in the Kohona ninja academy?"

"YEAH!" The boy was ecstatic, literally jumping off walls. _Ok… I didn't think he'd be this excited. **Finally, my kit is getting some where, soon he will be a genin, join a cell, and have a jounin instructor that can teach him while I rest… **_Everyone who was part of this decision was happy. The Hokage would stop Naruto from talking to the Kyuubi all the time, the Kyuubi could rest, and Naruto would get to become a shinobi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the new semester of the ninja academy started. Many children of famous jounin and kids from famous families were enrolled. Each one sat around with their friends and talked. There was much gossip about the fact that in their class would be the last Uchiha. The girls loved it, the guys didn't care.

The doors slid open slowly and a blackish blur jumped into the room and quickly seated its self. Everyone was expecting the Uchiha child and crowded around the new entry. "This isn't Sasuke-kun!" All the kids were disappointed, and their attention lost for a second before they realized they had never seen this kid before.

"Sit down everyone," Before anyone could ask the new kid any questions

their teacher Iruka had arrived. "I will start class with roll call." "Aburame Shino"  
"Here", a quiet voice called out  
"Akimichi Chouji"  
"Here", a voice muffled with food tried to tell everyone he was here  
" Haruno Sakura"  
"Here!", a high pitched, cheery voice yelled out.  
" Hyuuga Hinata"  
"H-h-here" a barely audible greeting was stammered from the shyest of girls. Many other names were called out, each person being here. "Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto's name was almost spat when called.

Upon hearing his name, Naruto stood. "Here." The other children looked upon the new comer, the boy who had entered as a blur. His blond hair was held back by a black tie that resembled a forehead protector, he wore black and orange clothes, he was muscular and toned, fat almost non-existent, scars that resembled whiskers were on his cheeks, and his sapphire eyes just seemed to absorb everything around him.

As soon as he sat down, the girls began to gossip. Every word the young boy heard. "Mysterious." "sexy" "hot" "almost as good looking as Sasuke-kun" "He'll never be as powerful as Sasuke" slowly the talking turned into him being compared to this Sasuke person who was supposedly more powerful than he was. "Uchiha Sasuke." As the name was called, the girls squealed and the boys moaned, and a "keh" signifying his presence was heard above everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The year went by quickly, well it did for most people, not Naruto. Each morning he would need to wake up at 6:00am, do two hours of training with the Kyuubi, then off to school, when it was 6:00pm he was out of school. He went off and trained for another 3 hours with the Kyuubi, until he finally got to rest. Each morning he would repeat this, doing more and more work each day, training so he could be the strongest, so he could beat the last Uchiha.

During the first few months of his schooling he didn't learn much he didn't already know, and before and after school he would train, his training was very slow at first, he couldn't do much, but quickly he began to do more and more. Soon he was able to run around Kohona once before school. His training just grew after that, taijutsu in the morning, everything else in the evening.

**_"_Naruto, you can have this morning off, today is your genin exams, and you don't want to be tired for those**" The Kyuubi never told Naruto but she was beginning to not want him to die… or at least not so violently. "But Kyuubi-chan, if I don't train I cannot get stronger." "**Yes, and if you don't pass the genin exams, you wont get stronger anyways… and you'll never be able to surpass Sasuke."** The Kyuubi knew that her son and the last Uchiha's rivalry would always get the boy going. "Fine…"

The morning of Naruto's genin exam was very uneventful and it irritated Naruto greatly. He wanted action, adventure, danger, but he got nothing.

Naruto arrived at the academy exactly on time, as always; entering the room as soon as the bell rang. "Today will be your genin exams, good luck." Iruka then stood infront of the class "Please line up in a single file line, in alphabetical order." The students followed their sensei's orders and stood before him. "You will each use a henge technique, you can turn into anything you wish."

Each students name was called in turn, and each student then used henge. Most people chose to become Iruka, some became other people. "Uzumaki Naruto!" The name was spat, Iruka never forgave the demon boy for killing his parents. "HENGE!" a large puff of smoke surrounded the boy. When it cleared, instead of Naruto stood a chibi 9 tailed kitsune. "KAWAI!" the girls surrounded and huggled the boy, Iruka and Mizuki on the other hand stared in horror at the fox before them.

Naruto gave off his signature foxy grin, and winked at his teachers, then returned to normal. As soon as he was back to normal the girls that were huggling his fox self fell in a giant heap upon the demon container. "AHHH!" as soon as they realized they were on top of Naruto they jumped up blushing furiously.

As soon as that embarrassing situation ended, and Iruka regained control of his class, he restated the exams. Even though he didn't want to he had to pass Naruto, he did use henge effectively even though it was used to turn into a kitsune. Iruka hated to admit it but Naruto was one of his top students. The remaining students completed their henges. Some students were worse than others, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were on the bottom of the list while Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and sadly Naruto were on the top.

"We will begin the second part of the exam now." Mizuki lead each student, one after another, into a separate room where they had to create three bushins. Again each student was called in alphabetical order, except Naruto. The student then walked into the room, each person did their simple bushins and each person passed.

Naruto's name was again spat when called upon, out of order, last; but he wasn't going to let them get away with degrading him. "Ok Naruto, create your three bushins." Iruka knew that the Kyuubi vessel was going to pass, he didn't like it, but he knew it was going to happen. **Ok kit, do it, I won't stop you, teach these guys a lesson they will never forget. **

The boy stood in the middle of the room and started to string together seals in an order no one had ever seen before. "KITSUNE NO BUSHIN!" A cloud of smoke covered the boy, his senseis jumped into fighting possitions, they didn't know what was going to happen. When the smoke cleared three Naruto's stood next to each other, his teachers relaxed. "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto but you needed to make three bushins to pass." Iruka was happy as he said that, he was happy that the demon vessel had failed.

"I'm not done yet." One of the boy's said.

"Ya, why don't you hold on a second and let him finish this." A second Naruto chimed in.  
"Adults, so impatient." The third said.

As the Narutos spoke Iruka's and Mizuki's mouths fell to the ground. _Only Kage bushins can do that…_ Suddenly the three Narutos began to make more hand seals. _I'll know which one is the real one soon, kage bushins can't use chakra. _"KITSUNE NO JUTSU!" a large red flare of chakra spilled into the room covering each Naruto, slowly something began to form behind them, connected to the fire around them. A being with a slight resemblance to the Kyuubi no kitsune stood behind each boy who now had long claws and long canines. "Begin." The simple word was spoken by each boy, in a bliding flash each boy flung each other at each other, starting a battle royal.

The teachers were waiting for one of the bushins to disappear after a hit but that never happened. The attacks kept coming, and hit after hit was landed on each Naruto, when a punch missed the chakra kitsune's did not.

Naruto's teachers were stunned, they were watching three Narutos in a battle royal, Kyuubi chakra was every where, and the ANBU never showed up. Poof one of the Bushins disappeared, it had expelled all its chakra. Naruto threw up a single hand seal and the other bushin disappeared, so did his chakra Kyuubi. "I'm not a demon, and I won't be unless u want me to be… so stop treating me like one, sensei" were the only words the boy said "Oh and by the way, Bushin." Three perfect Narutos stood before the panel of teachers, then quickly disappeared as the boy walked out of the room.

Out side the room the kids wanted to know what was going on, large waves of chakra were exiting the room and with each wave a huge wave of killing intent followed, also Naruto was taking much longer than anyone else did. When the doors opened a tired looking Naruto exited the room. "Three bushins too much for you Naruto?" A smug Sasuke said. "I'm more powerful than you will ever be, Uchiha boy." Those were the first 9 words the boy had spoken in that classs besides answers, hello and his name; those 9 words also made him the most hated person in the class.

"That concludes the genin exam, everyone passed, the grades will be put on the wall tomorrow." Were the only words the disturbed examiners said. When the kids looked into the room, the floors and walls were singed, and three large black spots were on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So sorry about taking so long, but I had a writers block, I really hated writing this chapter, but it was a requirement, and well next one will be good, I hope you'll like it. Expect to see the: grades, teams, and the true genin exam.

Also:

Kitsune no bushin – Just like Kage bushin but each one uses an even amount of Naruto's chakra, but also is infused with the Kyuubi's chakra which allows it to use jutsus and also take more than one hit.

Kitsune no jutsu – An easy way to summon up a lot of the Kyuubi's chakra without loosing control (I basically wanted to make it so Naruto could be like he is when he fights Sasuke, not out of control, but looked a bit more Kyuubi-ish, and has the red chakra Kyuubi that also hits standing right behind him.


	4. Chapt 3: Teams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to pouts… ok I'm over it…

**Kyuubi's speech  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**  
- - - - - - - is break section

-------------------------- is break part of story

Subscript whispering

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anyways I don't know what the pairing is so well we're guna get it put to a vote… when I think its time for his relationship to start, the vote will be over. (Unless it's someone like Tsunade or Shizune who he meets later of course…) You can suggest other parings of course, any female from the show will pretty much do, don't think that these are the only choices… anyway votes as of now are…:

Naruto/ Ino: 8

Naruto/ Temari: 12

Naruto/ Tenten: 29

Naruto/ Anko: 3

Naruto/ Kurenai: 0

Naruto/ Shizune: 1

Naruto/ Tsunade: 25

Naruto/ Tsunami: 1

Naruto/ Kin: 1

Naruto/ Tayuya: 1

(I WILL NOT DO HINATA OR SAKURA… AND NO YAOI SO DON'T VOTE THOSE!)  
PLEASE CHOOSE ONLY ONE, IF U VOTE FOR TWO AS IN "Person A or Person B" then your vote will not count.

Also I've already done a Naruto/Kyuubi story so this wont be one…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dragon Noir: In the show/manga the academy was 2 days in one show… so feel lucky with what I gave you :P. In the manga/anime doesn't even say how long they are in the academy for so… Also with the Sasuke vs. Naruto thing I was going for a: Naruto wants to be the best, and everyone sees him less then Sasuke therefore he wants to be better than him more than almost anything else type of thing.

SAIYANPOTTER: I say no

Big Daddy Cool: I had a big long speech about how no matter what Tsunade will never ever be any younger than she is, so if its Naruto + Tsunade it's a 40 year gap, Naruto with Tsunade as she is, no getting younger, no looking younger (except her genjutsu, which the Kyuubi can see through, so Naruto will be too eventually), no fountain of youth nothing, it would be 15 year old with a 53 year old, 40 year gap, then when he's 20 she's 60… so well ya… (also we know the Kyuubi doesn't like Tsunade (notice the shows / manga) and my Kyuubi isn't much different from that one really… so well she's guna hate Tsuande too :P.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night before getting his grades Naruto couldn't sleep. The boy was so excited, he talked to the Kyuubi all night, not letting her sleep, in the morning he had one pissed off Kitsune in his head. **Naruto, you better let me rest or so help you… **The Kyuubi wanted to sleep, unluckily for her it was 6am, time for Naruto to get up. "YAY TIME TO GET UP!" the boy jumped out of bed **Grrrrr!** They boy jumped into the shower, today the Kyuubi was just pissed off, and she wanted to get a little happier, so during the boy's shower, instead of turning away like usually, the fox looked at her container and made lewd comments the whole time making the boy blush madly. _KYUUBI! AHHH! _The Kyuubi was getting her revenge; the boy would pay for keeping her up all night.

After his shower and breakfast, the boy went to train, like normal, he knew that he wouldn't be doing much today. He went to his normal training place, deep in the forest. By now it looked like a battlefield. The ground had large craters in it, the trees around it were splintered and looked like they were exploded from the inside out, and the trees too far away to have been destroyed were leaning away from the area, as if they had been partially ripped from the ground by a large force. This was where Naruto loved to be, his safe place, the place he had made his own.

**Ok kit, time for some more chakra training. **The Kyuubi was still sore from this morning, and wanted to get back at her son. **Now I'm going to flood you with chakra now. **The boy started to glow red, the fire growing and growing, his skin slowly burning, his face showing he was in pain but he didn't scream yet. The boy's hair seemed to grow, and what ever fat he had seemed to burn away making the boy seem more lean and muscular. The burns grew and grew, the boys face showed more and more pain, his eyes were red and steam was escaping from them, his tears instantly vaporized. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Finally the screams of pain started, they grew and grew until they just stopped. The boy hit the ground, covered in burns again, out cold. **Finally I can sleep, now to wake up in a few hours. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and everyone but Naruto was there, all in their seats, all wondering what their last day in the academy would be like. The doors closed and the teachers began to talk. "Welcome to the last day of your academy training, today you will-"The adult was cut off by one of his students coming through the window, covered in burns and panting. "Sorry I was late Iruka…" It was the first time the boy had been late. "Naruto, why are you so hurt?"  
"Training…"  
"…Sit down and shut up, I've already started the lesson, and I won't repeat what I said. Now, as I was saying, today you will get your grades, be separated into teams, be given a Jounin instructor, and given your head bands." Iruka finished his speech then glared at Naruto. "Your grades will be on the wall on the back, you can look at them now, you have 10 minutes, then I will be giving you your teams."

The kids rushed to the back to look at the grades. "WHAT!" every student but Naruto yelled as they looked at the grades, of course there must be a mistake, Sasuke wasn't the number one student. They looked at the page to make sure they weren't mistaken. "IRUKA YOU MADE A MISTAKE, SASUKE ISN'T #1!" The kids yelled. "No mistake, that's how the exams went, sorry… I can't be biased... no matter how much I want to be…" The students were stunned at the list:

Ratings: Perfect, good, fair, ok, poor

1) Uzumaki Naruto: taijutsu: Perfect, ninjutsu: Perfect, genjutsu: poor Over all: Good

2) Uchiha Sasuke: taijutsu: good, ninjutsu: Perfect, genjutsu: poor Over all: Good

3) Haruno Sakura: taijutsu: poor, ninjutsu: fair, genjutsu: Perfect Over all: fair

4) Yamanaka Ino: taijutsu: poor, ninjutsu: fair, genjutsu: good Over all: Fair

5) Aburame Shino: taijutsu: fair, ninjutsu: fair, genjutsu: fair over all: Fair

6) Nara Shikamaru: taijutsu: poor, ninjutsu: fair, genjutsu: fair Over all: Ok

7) Inuzuka Kiba: taijutsu: fair, ninjutsu, ok, genjutsu, poor Over all: ok

8) Akimichi Choji: taijutsu: fair, ninjutsu: ok, genjutsu: poor Over all: ok

9) Hyuuga Hinata: taijutsu: fair, ninjutsu: poor, genjutsu: poor Over all: poor

"Now every one line up in the back, I will call out your team, please sit with your cell, your head band will be in front of your seat. First team is:

Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru. Lead by Hatake Kakashi  
blushes "Troublesome…" "Annoying…"

Second team is: Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Choji. Lead by Sarutobi Asuma.

"…" "BUGS!" crunch crunch  
Third tam is: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yamanaka Ino. Lead by: Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Sasuke-kun…" "… Fox?" growls "Pfft"

"THESE TEAMS ARE HORRIBLE!" "LET ME BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!" "… I don't need a team…" the complains were plentiful, Sasuke wanted to be alone, Ino and Sakura wanted to be with Sasuke, no one wanted to be with Naruto or Shino, and Akamaru was growling at Naruto. "The teams are final, your jounin instructors will be here shortly." poof and with that Mizuki and Iruka were gone. Slowly each team was picked up by their Jounin instructor.

When Kurenai came into the room to pick up her team a few things happened simultaneously. Kiba wondered if he'd died and went to heaven, the Kyuubi got incredibly jealous, Ino was happy that she had another girl to be around, and Naruto wondered how strong she was. "Come on now, time for orientation." Kurenai's team left the room, leaving Kakashi's team to wait for another couple hours.

On the roof of the building the three genin and their jounin instructor stood. "Well lets introduce ourselves ok. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, I like shopping, I dislike liars and people who make fun of other people, and my dream is to successfully lead my first genin cell. Now your guys' turn… find no volunteers…how about you go first Kiba." Naruto didn't like the fact that his Jounin teacher was inexperienced. _First genin cell… great, I get the least experienced Jounin… I still hope she can teach me things. _

"Well, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I like dogs and bones, I hate cats and foxes, and my dream is to be the strongest shinobi in my family…. Next…" Naruto was glaring at Kiba as he finished his introduction.  
"My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like someone… I dislike people who don't like that someone" Ino then glared at Kiba and Naruto. "and my dream is to marry… someone…" Kurenai wondered who Ino liked _Most likely that Uchiha boy… _

"Well I guess it's my turn, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like to train, I dislike people stronger than me, and my dream is to become the Hokage, and to avenge… someone." _I wonder who he wants to avenge? _Were the words running through the heads of each of his teammates. "Well… I guess that concludes the introductions so… well see you tomorrow… oh and meet me in the training grounds tomorrow morning at 7, your true genin exam will be then."  
"TRUE GENIN EXAM?" Her students yelled.

"You didn't know? That was just a test to see if you were worth of being a genin, tomorrow you need to do the real test… oh and there's a 66 failure rate, but I believe in you guys." poof and she was gone.

"Well that was weird…" Said Kiba

"Well… I'm going to train… I can't fail" The demon container told his team.

"Baka! You are already hurt, and I swear Naruto, if you hurt your self so bad we can't do the real genin exam I swear..." Yelled Ino at Naruto.

"This is nothing… you should of seen me the day before I joined the academy…" Without waiting for a reply, Naruto just walked off, to the middle of the training area and started to train by him self. "So Kiba, what do you think of him?" Whispered Ino

"I don't know, he's strong… but Akamaru doesn't like him, and he's distant…"  
"Ya, but he is kind of cute… and if he's stronger than Sasuke-kun…"  
"EWWWW! He's not cute!" Kiba shivered in disgust.

"Well… I'm going to watch him… I want to learn something about him… and I wonder who he wants to avenge, c ya!"

**Kit, show them nothing, keep everything you can secret 'til you need to show someone, you don't want anyone to know how to defeat you, ok. **The Kyuubi had had a nice rest earlier and was now willing to train her kit. She was still jealous of Kurenai, but she knew that Naruto still wasn't strong enough to be on his own. **Now, practice your taijutsu.** Naruto ignored his teammates, even though he knew at least one of them was watching him, he didn't need them, he only needed himself and the Kyuubi. He attacked the training block with all he had, demolishing it, and shredding his hands.

"Wh-what is he doing?" Ino looked on in horror as blood splattered the wood, and the wood flew everywhere. _Is that how he trains? He's killing him self. _Naruto kept hitting the wood, he didn't seem to tire at all, or notice his hands were bleeding. "NARUTO!" Ino yelled at the other blond. "YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW YOU BIG IDIOT!" she ran towards the boy yelling at him. Naruto turned towards her "… why?" he was confused, why should he stop training, its how he always trained. "… because you are hurting your self… and you need to be in top shape for the exam tomorrow, duh… stupid" she looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"Hurting myself… oh you mean my hands… this will heal pretty fast, it's nothing." His hands looked like they were pulp and bone, a red mess mixed with white. "Naruto, look at what you've done, we need to take u to the hospital, now…" She was annoyed; she was stuck with a boy who smelt of dog, and an idiot.

The boy and the girl walked together to the hospital, Naruto protesting the whole way. "But Ino, look, my hands are fine."  
"They are not baka, they are-"she stopped talking when she saw his hands, they were back to normal… _What? How… they were… _"what the hell…"  
"I tried to tell you… I didn't need to go, its how I train every day, before school… I heal really fast…"

"Is that like some sort of bloodline limit or something?"  
"… or something…"

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura had been just passing by when she spotted Naruto and Ino. "You on a date with Naruto or something?" she knew how to piss off her best friend.  
"HELLO NO FORHEAD GIRL! … I was taking him to the hospital…" she was pissed off but also a little confused _What am I going to tell Sakura… Naruto is fine now… _  
"Why, what's wrong with him?" Sakura didn't really care, but Naruto seemed perfectly fine…  
"Well he was hurt… but now he's uh… not…" Ino knew she sounded retarded but she didn't know what else to say.  
"Ya, sure Ino-pig… but just letting you know, you're date is gone." Naruto had slipped away when the two girls had started talking. "HE'S NOT MY DATE!"

The two girl's arguing could be heard all over town, even Naruto heard it, even though by now he was miles away. _Finally… I can… go get lunch! _Naruto walked to his favorite ramen stand, he thought he deserved a treat **Why are we here, you can prepare food at home… **_But Kyuubi I though that I could have… _the Kyuubi cut off the young boy **NO! You need to stay fit especially now, and ramen will not help you! **The Kyuubi cared more about her container than she was willing to say… she wanted him to be strong, she wanted him to find a good mate, and most of all she wanted him to exact revenge against the village that wronged her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had eventually wondered home, fixed him self some lunch, trained, ate dinner and went to bed, he wanted to be ready for the next day, ready for the true genin exam, he was angry that his showing off hadn't meant anything, but he knew that if he could pass that exam, he could pass this one.

He awoke at 6am like normal, had a normal breakfast and went to train. Naruto knew that he shouldn't train today, but he didn't get much training in yesterday and he felt like he was slacking off, he also knew that his stamina would most likely be near peak by the time he got to his teams meeting place.

"Naruto you Idiot! You're late!" Ino yelled as the blonde boy arrived.  
"You are mistaken Ino, I am exactly on time. If you would have been listening I arrived here exactly as the 8th bell from the clock chimed." Ino didn't know if he was right, she wasn't paying attention. She just knew that everyone else had been here but him. "I take timings very seriously, being late is rude, and being too early is a waste of time." Naruto was cool and collected, and he acted more mature than any man she knew, even her father and his friends. "ya well… shut up, and what about you leaving without saying goodbye yesterday, isn't that rude too?" Naruto was no longer paying attention, he was looking at his sensei waiting for her to tell them what they would have to do to become genin. "Naruto are you paying attention to me?"  
"No."  
"WHY NOT!"  
"Because I'd rather know what we have to do next, instead of listening to a rude girl talk to me about manners." Ino had never been talked to like this before except by Sakura and that was just in fun; even Sasuke would just ignore her.

"… why are you so mean?"  
"I'm not mean, I just don't lie, the truth may be brutal but you need to hear it, everyone does."  
"DAMNIT NARUTO, I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE LISTENING TO YOU INSULT A LADY FOR TOO LONG, FIGHT ME!" Kiba had had enough, he couldn't stand listening to someone insult a lady.  
"no… you would just get hurt, and I'd not like to fail because I killed my teammate." Even Kurenai had never heard someone of the leaf talk like that before, especially not to a teammate.

"he-he-he… uh… well lets get started I guess" Kurenai was trying to get her team organized, at least enough for them to pass her test. "well, my test isn't as hard as Kakashi's, but it will still test your strengths." Kurenai noticed that Kiba and Ino's faces seemed to get a little brighter at the aspect of having an easier test than others, but Naruto's seemed to fall _If I don't get the hardest test then how can I truly call my self the best? _Naruto wanted nothing more than to be the best, he just saw and easier test. **But kit, this will make it easier for you to become a genin, and train with jounin… also it will make it more likely for you to be in the 33 that pass.**Naruto knew that this was true, but he still didn't like it.

"Well, let's get started then." Naruto was getting impatient.

"Baka, how can we start if we don't know what we have to do yet!" Of course, Ino started to yell at him again.

"I'd figure it out eventually…" Ino was once again speechless, her furry gone.

"uh well…" _Just like old lovers, haha. _Kurenai was staring at the two, she didn't know how far she was from the truth.  
"Anyways, what you guys have to do is… get to the end of that obstacle course." Kurenai pointed at the giant obstacle course behind them.  
"When did that get there?" None of the genin had noticed it when they came here.  
"You three have 12 hours to get through it, get to it." Kurenai then sat under a tree and just started to watch her genin.  
"No really… go, now…" She knew that if they waited any more time they could never get through it.

The three genin turned towards the gigantic obstacle course… it seemed more like a death trap to them. Some parts seemed impossible, giant swinging sharp things and thrusting pointy things, logs swinging across a small bridge in what seemed to be a random order. "Oh, I forgot all three of you have to get through or you all fail." Kurenai's words seemed to have been said during a yawn.  
"WHAT! I could get through this easily… but those two." Naruto pointed at his team mates.  
"BAKA! You aren't that much stronger than we are!" Ino was angrier then ever. She wasn't used to be insulted, except by Sakura and that was in jest…. mostly.  
"I'm as strong as you are!" yelled Kiba. "Bark, Bark" Akamaru once again was glaring at Naruto.  
"No, no you're not. No one here is." The other two genin didn't know if he included Kurenai, but even then they were sure he was just being an idiot.

"Kitsune no bushin!" His teammates were surprised that he would use a bushin at a time like this. When the smoke cleared three Naruto's stood in front of Kiba and Ino.  
"Baka, do you even know how to use Bunshins? They are for distracting enemies, there are no enemies here. Dispel them." Ino was sure that she had the worst team ever, no Sasuke and two complete idiots.  
"You're the idiot Ino." Said the left most Naruto.

"Didn't you notice the extra words before bushin?" said the middle one.

"if you're going to be a ninja you need to pay attention to everything." Said the right most Naruto. Everyone there was stunned, even Kurenai was amazed _Maybe he did include me when he said he was the strongest… _  
"Talking bunshins so what." Kiba was un impressed.  
"They can do more than talk… they are equal to 1/3 my strength, and I bet they could still beat you." Before Kiba could say anything Naruto turned to his two bunshins.  
"Now, you keep them safe, I want to pass this." His instructions were simple, and they said much. They said that he didn't think much of his teammates, that he didn't believe they could take care of themselves, that he thought he was much better than both Ino and Kiba.  
"I don't need your protection!" Kiba was pissed; he had never been so insulted in his life. "I'll kill mine, and then we can get going!" He and Akamaru got into a fighting stance.

"No need… I'll let you go by your self, but if you don't get through this… I'll kill you." His voice was dark, and it made everyone around him shudder, even his clones. "But that just means I can keep Ino safer." In a flash he was cheery again, both his bunshins standing next to Ino. The blond didn't know if she should be flattered because he wanted to keep her safe, or annoyed because he thought she couldn't do it on her own.

"Well let's get going." The words had barley left Naruto's mouth before he was running off towards the obstacle course. His two clones stood still on either side of Ino, Unmoving. When she began to move both Naruto walked perfectly beside her, it kind of creeped her out. "Hey wait for us baka!" Kiba had broken into a run, trying to catch up with Naruto. "Why? You said you didn't need my protection." And soon Naruto was inside the obstacle course.

Ino was far behind her two teammates, but the two Naruto Bunshins walked beside her. She was kind of creeped out how no matter how she moved they stayed perfectly beside her. She took a step left, at the same time both Narutos stepped left, she stepped right, and the same thing happened. She started to run, both Narutos' feet landed at the same time as hers. "Ok, you two are starting to creep me out." She said to her self. "Sorry." They replied at the same time. "Naruto told us to protect you at all cost, so that's what we will have to do, how are we supposed to protect you if you are far behind us, or ahead of us?" Ino blushed slightly, no one had ever thought of her this way, Naruto had thought of everything to keep her safe, but then a realization hit her. _He's only protecting me so he can become a genin! That bastard! _Her blush disappeared, replaced with the darkest of glares. She was going to kill him if they both got out of this.

Way ahead of both his teammates Naruto was running through the course with very little problems. Each pendulum, or spear, or arrow, or battering ram was on a timer, if he could figure out the pattern of each obstacle he could get through this easily. Although it wasn't fair to leave his teammates behind to do this, he knew that they most likely could never get through it as fast as he will, but they also didn't have a demon doing the math in her head faster than anyone else alive could possibly do it. **Kit, go now!**He felt a little bad about not doing this him self. About having the Kyuubi do it for him, and not really do any work.

Six hours later Naruto had finished the obstacle course, he was untouched. Kurenai was amazed _How could anyone get through that and not get even scratched? _Naruto sat down on the grass and started to meditate. Kurenai kept an eye on her pupil, to see what he was going to do. Instantly bruises and cuts seemed to appear on him out of no where.

Inside the obstacle course one of Naruto's clones had been destroyed. "Fuck." The Naruto clone knew that they were about ¾ of the way through the obstacle course. With the help of Naruto's clones Ino had not been hit once, and they had easily caught up with Kiba. The other teenage wasn't too happy to need help. Naruto's clone had been showing Ino and Kiba the way through the obstacle course the whole time. Kiba would never have been able to get this far without Naruto. He didn't want to admit it but he knew that Naruto's earlier words were true. "Duck" A Large beam swung towards the teens were their heads were before. "Forward two steps, then left one." They followed Naruto's clone closely. Wham an axe landed to the right of where the teens were. Crunch a large tree trunk came crashing down on the place where the teens were three steps ago.

The pace was slow. _I can't believe Naruto would abandon us like this._ Ino wanted to know why Naruto wasn't there with her and Kiba, and only a bushin of him was leading them. That alone was weird enough, but the clone kept saving her, and letting Kiba get hit by things. Whap another beam came across and smacked Kiba in the face. "Right two, up three" as the teens walked, large pointy objects landed in the areas they had just left, following behind them like the tail of death. "Naruto, why do you keep letting Kiba get hurt? But keep saving me?"  
"Because he didn't want my help, and he told me to protect you no matter what." The Naruto then dove on Ino covering her.

"HENTAI!" Ino screamed. She had thought he had flung himself on her to feel her up, until she felt the warm stickiness of blood. "Good luck Ino-chan, you'll be safe here." Were the last words of Naruto's last clone before it poofed away. _Great, now Kiba and I are alone, we still have about 4/5 of this course to do, and I don't know if we can do it. _

Outside of the obstacle course Naruto's body seemed to get worse. Blood seemed to trickle from hundreds of small cuts on his body. But he stayed where he was meditating. "Uh Naruto… are you ok?" She was genuinely concerned for her genin.  
"I'm fine, my bunshins just got destroyed… ugh… how could Ino screw up enough to get them destroyed… I was slowly giving them more power while I meditated… Now look at me." Returning to his meditating Naruto sat, watching the end of the obstacle course. He knew that they couldn't be far from the end, but he also knew that it was still going to be hard, especially for them.

_Ok Ino, get your self together. Naruto said you'd be safe here, so at least I know that I can sit here for a while. _"What are you doing Ino, lets get going!" Kiba continues moving forward. _God, he is going to get killed, and I messed up enough to get both of Naruto's clones killed. _Ino looked out in front of herself. _Ok, so how did Naruto figure this out. _She looked at the traps, each one went at a set time, but they also seemed to cover where they were open with another trap. _Wait! _She looked at the three closest traps. _1, 2, 3, there! _She realized it, each set of traps had a small opening, if she could figure them out before hand she could talk right through this… but if she messed up she could get severely hurt _4_ the second after the opening every trap hit as close to the same time as they could. _Oh god… can I do this? _

Naruto gritted his teeth. _They better be able to do this, or I swear…_ He wanted to become a genin so badly. _But wait… if this is easier than Kakashi's then… I'm glad I'm not in his genin cell, I bet they have already failed. Haha, Sasuke probably already failed. _Naruto was happy about that, but what he didn't know is that Kakashi hadn't even showed up to greet his genin cell yet.

"Ok, Kiba, I think I figured this out… now stay behind me."  
"I will not be protected by a… girl." Kiba would not take another blow to his pride.

"YOU WILL STAY BEHIDN ME, I WILL NOT FAIL, GOT THAT!" Ino's yelling could be heard all over Kohona.

"O…k" Kiba was cowering, and Akamaru was trying to hide himself on Kiba's head.

"Now follow me exactly." Ino started forward. _Ok, left, left, up, up, right, back, up, left, right. _The progress was slow, and she didn't have the Kyuubi to tell her when to go, and to do the calculating for her self, but she was doing a good job.

The hours ticked passed, hour 7, hour 8, hour 9, hour 10. Slowly Naruto's two teammates were making them lose. _They better get back in time. _The sun was low on the horizon and the day was getting colder. **Kit you can't rush them, if you do, well, then… they could end up dead, and you would fail anyways.**_Ya, but if we fail because of them not going fast enough, they will wish they had died in there. _Although Naruto's temper was rising he never let it show. Kurenai who was staring at the boy still thought that he was as calm as ever. _He will become one of the strongest shinobi to ever come out of Kohona… and I can see it now, I'll get parades and money and gifts for training Kohona's savior. _Kurenai slowly fell into her dream world of money, men and designer clothes, all because she trained Naruto, the strongest shinobi ever.

Although Kurenai was thinking mostly about Naruto, she never forgot about her other students. Time was running out and they still were not out of the obstacle course. The other two genin under Kurenai's care were nearing the end of the course. They were both afraid that they had taken too much time, and even more afraid of the obstacles in front of them. The traps were getting more and more elaborate, each one taking Ino more and more time to figure out, but she and Kiba were running out of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cliffhanger, Muahahaha! Yes I know I'm evil :P, and with me you really don't know if I wont fail them and then make them take an extra year, just for the fun of it, lol. Or I could pass them and have them continue on with their friends… I could have Ino and Kiba fail and Naruto kill them, or have them pass at the last second (like 99 of other authors do… well they also usually have happy endings… I don't like them much but hey)…

Anyways, sorry about taking so long to update, I had a major mental block. I know this chapter isn't the greatest, but it needed to be written, the action will be coming soon (maybe 1 or 2 more chapters but hey) anyways… I'm going to end the voting soon… well maybe not soon uh… in 5 or 6 or 7 chapters… but hey, that will be relatively soon (with my mental block here, I figured out bits and pieces of the next few chapters, lol… I probably should have started writing them, but well without knowing what was going to happen in chapter 3… how could I write chapter 4?)


	5. Chapt 4: End Game?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to pouts… ok I'm over it…

**Kyuubi's speech  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**  
- - - - - - - is break section

-------------------------- is break part of story

Subscript whispering

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I changed a little bit in chapter 3, nothing big, just all the bold italicized text, is now just bolded.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Only a few more chapters until end of voting, so if you haven't voted yet then get to it, and if you have well… you can change your vote if you want, and if you don't well then… meh :P.

Naruto/ Ino: 8

Naruto/ Temari: 13

Naruto/ Tenten: 30

Naruto/ Anko: 3

Naruto/ Kurenai: 1

Naruto/ Shizune: 1

Naruto/ Tsunade: 27

Naruto/ Tsunami: 1

Naruto/ Kin: 1

Naruto/ Tayuya: 2

(I WILL NOT DO HINATA OR SAKURA… AND NO YAOI SO DON'T VOTE THOSE!)  
PLEASE CHOOSE ONLY ONE, IF U VOTE FOR TWO AS IN "Person A or Person B" then your vote will not count.

Also I've already done a Naruto/Kyuubi story so this wont be one…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

llXll – Got to remember that the Kyuubi hates everyone more then Naruto ever could. So well… she most likely knows, but she also hates them, and she would want to see the other people suffer, and Naruto can always take the test again… or go on a murderous rampage. :P

Yamatano Orochi – Your idea? Me and my friend came up with the "Naruto met Kyuubi at an early age, and what would change due to that." Idea a while ago. I don't recall your review with that in it… but well if it was after I posted chapter 1, well by then I'd already knew generally what I was going to write.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was beginning to sweat. He wasn't having fun, his two teammates were going to make him fail, and he wasn't too happy about that. He was no longer calm while meditating; if looks could kill, Naruto's scowl would have destroyed half of Kohona. Small tendrils of red chakra would flare out from his body, then disappear almost instantly.

_I hope those two get out of that obstacle course on time… or Naruto might have a bit of a hissy-fit. _Kurenai chuckled to her self, thinking about a chibi Naruto having a temper tantrum. Although she was having fun thinking of childish things that the serious Naruto would do she was a little worried about her other students, it had been hours since Naruto had gotten out of the obstacle course but the others hadn't even shown any signs of even still being alive.

_This is fucking hard, how the hell did Naruto get out by himself? _Ino was pissed, she had to guide Kiba through the maze of pain, even though he was too block headed to listen to her as much as she'd have liked him too. Also she had to figure her way out of the obstacle course, and she knew she was running out of time, the sun had set and it was dark, making it much harder for her to continue.

The slow moving duo was almost at the end of the Obstacle course, but also almost out of time. Each step was calculated but it also wasted precious time making sure they were safe. Kiba was convinced that they could get out if they just ran as fast as they could towards the exit, Ino wasn't so sure. She noticed that the traps got more and more deadly as they went on, she was sure that at the end of this maze there would be a very time consuming, very painful trap.

As more and more time ticked by, Naruto's red chakra would flare out more and more. The boy seemed to glow, his skin was tinted a light orangey-red colour. The grass that Naruto was sitting on was beginning to burn away. _The hell, is the seal breaking? Are we going to have to deal with the Kyuubi again? Oh god please no… _Kurenai didn't know about Naruto's Kyuubi training, The 3rd never thought to tell her. _Why aren't the ANBU here yet? Shouldn't they try and stop the demon from escaping? _Kurenai had been on a mission for quite a while prior and during most of the time Naruto was training with the Kyuubi.

_What's that, are we under attack? If we are then it can wait until me and Kiba get out of this Obstacle course, we wont be of any use if we aren't officially genin! _Ino could feel Naruto's small amount of Kyuubi chakra, not having been trained much, neither her nor Kiba had anyway of blocking out or being less effected by the Kyuubi's chakra. "What is that?" Kiba was agitated, and Akamaru was constantly growling in Naruto's general direction. "We better get out of here fast, we don't want to be stuck in here if there is a battle out there."

Kiba then began to sprint forward, ignoring Ino's orders for him to stop and wait so she could calculate where to go. The boy bolted forward, every step he took looked more painful then the last. After a few seconds he was much further then Ino was but he was bloody and battered. The traps not only were dangerous but they now splattered blood everywhere. _Wait… this is a good thing… or somewhat I think! _Ino looked at the ground and watched the blood droplets fall. She looked to see where there were less droplets then the other spaces, she knew those were where she had to go.

The blond haired girl rushed forward. She easily caught up to Kiba with minimal damage done, unlike her teammate who would need to get to a hospital very soon. "Kiba you idiot! What the hell were you thinking! Now we're going to have to go slower." Although she knew they saved time by getting so far in such a short amount of time, she also knew that in the end it would waist time. _My team is full of idiots, god. _"But look Ino."

The girl looked up and gasped, they were only a few feet from the end. And as Ino had predicted there was a seemingly impossible weapon of mass destruction in front of her. Swords, poles, spears, arrows, everything they had just went through compressed into a 9 by 9 foot square.

Naruto stood up, he could smell the dog boy and his blood near the end of the obstacle course. _Finally, they have a few minutes left until time is up, at least they made it. _Naruto walked over to the end of the obstacle course and saw his two teammates. _Shit. _He had not expected Kiba to be this beat up, _Ino is going to have to do it… fuck… _

Ino looked out, through the tangled mess of death and saw Naruto standing on the other side. _Wait… he looks like he was un touched, how the hell did he do that? _She stared at the trap, trying to figure out the interval, where she had that one second to throw Kiba out, then another second to get her self out. _God where is it…_

_At least she figured out how to get through the maze… but I don't know if she'll figure this one out… I might as well tell her. _"Ino pay attention." The blonde looked up at Naruto. "What do you want?" She was pissed that he broke her trail of thought.  
"Ino, you have 2 minutes to get out of that maze before we fail… and you will never figure out what you have to do to get out by then." _He thinks I'm stupid. _Kiba had passed out while Ino was trying to figure out what to do _I'll show him. _"Ino you have to-" The boy stopped talking when Ino stood up and started moving.

_Ok, I only have one shot, 1, 2, 3 GO! _Using strength she didn't know she had _Must be the adrenalin… _She picked up Kiba and ran at the tangle of blades and branches. _Oh god… I hope I was right… _She jumped in the air, using her body to cover as much of Kiba's as she could. _He can't take much more… and I need him to live to pass this horrible exam. _Ino threw her self and Kiba at the far left of the trap.

"AHHHH!" The blonde yelled out in pain as sharp blades easily cut into her porcelain skin, tearing her delicate clothes, and leaving a deep gash across her back. _I knew my teammates were stupid… but not this bad. _Naruto walked up to his two teammates, picked them up, and carried them out of the obstacle course. "There, they are a little worse for wear, but they are alive, and through the test… Now I'm going to take Ino to the hospital." Dropping Kiba, and sliding Ino from his shoulder into his arms he started running towards the hospital.

Ino's blood left a trail from the Obstacle course to herself. Her blood soaked into Naruto's clothes, and small droplets fell every once and a while. "Baka, you should have waited until I told you how to get out… would've been at least a lot less hurt then you are now…"  
"Well… I wanted to do it my self." Ino winced as she spoke _Although I bet it would've hurt less… _"Ya, well it would have saved you a large wound, the loss of your clothes… they are ruined…" He didn't want to tell her that she was going to have a large scar along her back yet… he wanted her to get healed before she started to yell and go on a rampage, he didn't want a dead teammate.

The Kyuubi vessel entered the hospital carrying a bloody girl. _What has he done now? _"Room, now." Naruto boomed, his voice drowning out everyone else. He knew that he could never get a room here, but he hoped that Ino could… well she would, he would make sure of it. "You have to wait." she spat, "people were here before you." Her words were full of malice and Naruto didn't have the patients at the time to wait. "Now you listen here wench, you will get my friend a room, and you will heal her or I will kill everyone in the god damn hospital, got it?" Naruto was glowing red, his canines were barred and he had a look on his face that just said "I want to bathe in your blood…"

Needless to say Ino got a room pretty quickly. **Kit, you didn't need to get angry… you know how they think of you.**_Yes I do, but they didn't need to take it out on Ino… I wont have anyone suffer because of me…unless of course it is by my own hand… _**Ya well…**Ino began to stir after getting her stitches, Naruto had insisted that Ino was put to sleep for this, he didn't want her to get any more hurt… and he wanted her to get better as soon as possible, he didn't want to be stuck doing missions with Kurenai all alone… **Don't lie to me Kit, you want to be alone with her don't you!**

The beautiful blonde slept in a hospital bed, no one was brave enough to ask the demon fox's vessel to leave her room. He watched over her, he had no where else to go, also the Kyuubi told him not to leave her **YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER ALL ALONE! WHAT ABOUT RAPISTS!**Her words were loud and would most likely be in Naruto's nightmares for many days to come.

"mmm" Ino moaned in pain and discomfort as she rolled over. Her eyes opened slowly, the world was blurry but she saw someone was sitting in the chair across from her. "Dad?" her voice was, for the first time ever, quiet.  
"Sorry to disappoint you… it's only the teammate who saved your life."  
"NARUTO!" Once again she was back to her loud self "GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!"  
"Pervert… I was just making sure you lived, I could have left you to die like I did Kiba…" His response made Ino shudder _he left Kiba to die? _  
"Naruto you wouldn't… why?"  
"I would, and I did… and because he said he didn't want my help, you didn't refuse, I couldn't let someone who I offered to help die now could I." _And Kyuubi-chan would kill me… but that's another story_… **Damn straight I'd kill you…**

Ino was still a little confused but at least she was alive. "But hey, at least I'm alive, and perfectly fine right." Her smile made Naruto a little sad. _She doesn't know that she's been flawed… that she isn't perfect anymore…she will think she's ugly, that she's nothing… I know how that feels… _"uh… actually Ino… your back… when you jumped through the swirling blades you… well… just look in the mirror… I wont look." The Kyuubi vessel turned towards the wall so Ino could have some privacy. Ino didn't know what he was talking about and why he would give her privacy.

Ino got up from the bed and walked over to the wall. _It's a little cold in here isn't it- _Ino realized that she was wearing one of those Hospital gown's with the back open. _I swear if Naruto saw anything, I'll kill him…but first… _She walked over to the mirror and turned around, her back as open to the world. _Everything seems Normal…_She moved her hair aside and saw what Naruto meant. "no…" Her voice was quiet, as if she was afraid, small. Across her back a large scar running from her left shoulder down to her waist on her right side. "I'm not beautiful anymore!" tears were in her eyes… _poor Ino… _"HOW CAN SASUKE LOVE ME NOW!" She was now bawling, tears freely running down her face. _Scratch that… what a shallow bitch… _

Later Naruto found out that Kurenai had taken Kiba to the hospital. She had asked why he had left Kiba there, she thought it was because he liked her, but later found out it was because Kiba had declined his help, he didn't want to hurt Kiba's pride. Days went by while Naruto's two teammates were in the Hospital _How could I end up with such idiots… they took twice as much time as I did, and got 100 times more hurt… and Ino wasn't that far below me on the damn list. _

"Finally, we can do missions!" Ino was happy, it was her first day of missions.

"lucky you… I've been doing missions for days, stupid d ranked missions!" Naruto was ranting about how stupid d rank missions are.

"Naruto, you have to do D rank missions first, it's just how it is…" Ino wasn't in the mood to explain anything to Naruto today.

"But I want to do more! And I'm sure Kiba doesn't want to go around finding cats and pulling weeds."

"HELL NO! Especially that cat thing…" The three genin were loud and they some how found them selves in front of the Hokage's tower.  
"Well… I'm going to go yell at the old man to give me a B ranked mission at least."  
"NARUTO DON'T TALK ABOUT THE HOKAGE LIKE THAT!"

The three teens ran up the stairs into the Hokage's office, ignoring the protest of the ANBU and the secretaries out side. "OLD MAN! Give me something harder then a D ranked mission! OW!" Ino had smacked Naruto in the back of the head for being so disrespectful towards the Hokage. "Ya, I don't want to chase after any… cats" Kiba shuddered, he didn't want to even think about cats, he hated them, and so did Akamaru.  
"YOU TWO BE RESPECTFUL TO HOKAGE-SAMA!" Ino once again hit her two teammates. "OW!"  
"Be nice Ino… Naruto has always talked to me like that, I'm used to it…" Ino glared at her blonde teammate. "… and everyone in Kiba's family hates cats… now on to business… so you all want something more then a d rank mission do you."  
"YES!" The boys responded enough for everyone in Kohona.

"Well then… it just so happens that I have a C ranked mission here that doesn't seem too hard…" The Hokage handed over the papers for the C ranked mission to Naruto. "Now remember don't be late, you will meet your charge at the gates."

The three nin's were ecstatic, they had actually talked the Hokage into giving them a C ranked mission. They wanted to party, but they knew they couldn't, and they also had to tell Kurenai. _Shit, Kurenai! _The three teammates were thinking the same thing, they had left their meeting place and had never told Kurenai where they were going.

The teens ran back to their meeting place, just in time too. "I was just about to leave… where were you all? Ino I'm surprised you wouldn't be on time…"  
"We're sorry Kurenai it's just we went to see the Hokage… HE GAVE US A C RANKED MISSION!" Kurenai wasn't sure if her students were ready for something harder then a D ranked mission, she knew Naruto was but she wasn't sure about Kiba or Ino. They had both been coddled, and she didn't know how they would do sleeping on the ground, in the cold. "If you are all ready for this, then well… I guess training is cancelled for today, go and pack and meet here tomorrow at 6am."  
"But sensei the person we're supposed to escort doesn't get here till 8, and he's going to be at the front doors." The kids didn't want to get up early and walk here, they wanted to sleep in a little.

"Suck it up, I get up at 6am every morning." Naruto was tired of his whiney teammates. "Kurenai is our sensei we do what she says, end of story… also she probably wants to have us train a little before we go."

The next day Naruto met Kurenai at the normal spot. _Great those two are late… probably sleeping in, not seeing the importance of this. _Naruto yawned, sat down and started to meditate. Kurenai was impatient and getting a little irritated. _I said 6am…Naruto told them to listen to me… why don't they, am I that bad of a teacher? _"Naruto… do you think I'm a bad teacher?" She wanted to know what her student would say, although they hadn't been together for that long, she thought that Naruto would at least have an idea. _Hmmm… how do I put this right… _"No, I do not, I think that you are adequate, and that the problem is my two teammates." _I hope that is a good enough answer for her. _Kurenai wasn't too happy with the response _adequate… that's it… I've failed… _Her face went from cheerful to sad, she didn't have her usual smile, and her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle. _Great, look at what I've done… she's sad now… that isn't aloud. _"But hey, at least your better then some of the other teachers, I hear Kakashi is even later than Ino and Kiba, and Asuma is a chain smoker… so I guess out of the three genin cells that passed I was lucky to have the best teacher." A small amount of blush graced Kurenai's cheeks. _She looks kind of hot like that... _**What! Hot, but you're 12 and she's like 30!**The Kyuubi wanted the perfect person for her Vessel, and someone who would be a liability in 20 years was not something she wanted for Naruto.

At 7:30 the two other members of Naruto's team arrived. "Where have you two been?" Naruto was glaring at them, Kurenai was calm and collected, they were both scary. "W-w-we-e-e thought that it was a waist of time to get up earlier… so we slept in…" Ino stuttered out.  
"So you thought it would be best to leave your teacher and one of your teammates outside, at 6am with nothing to do but wonder where you two were…" Kurenai never rose her voice once, her eyes and her steady voice was just as scary as a yelling Naruto. "S-s-S-s-orry…" Kiba finally got out.  
"Well… its too late to train now, so lets get going, might as well be punctual, don't want to make a bad impression for a client."

The three teens and their teacher made their way to the entrance gate of Kohona, the large doors were closed, and only two men seemed to guard that side of the wall. Their client hadn't shown up yet, so the genin and their jounin instructor sat down and started to relax a little bit. "So, who are we escorting?" Ino wanted to know who she was about to spend multiple days with. "His name is Tazuna, he's a bridge builder from wave country, and he is scared of bandits." Everyone thought that this was going to be simple.

"This is who's going to protect me, some children and a woman… great." The man was drunk, everyone knew it, he was wobbling, and he had a beer in his hand. "… useless… especially that short one with the face of an idiot…" In a flash Naruto had a kunai at Tazuna's throat. "It's not wise to insult me… especially when I am the strongest one here, and when I don't care if you live or die, as long as I get some experience or get to taste blood." Tazuna, even though he was drunk was shaking, he was scarred _Note to self… never piss him off again… _"I am going to become the Hokage, the strongest of shinobi and then everyone will need to recognize me as an amazing shinobi not just…" Naruto trailed off at the end, Kurenai knew what he was going to say, no one else did.

Kurenai didn't want Naruto to do anything foolish so she walked up next to him, bent down and whispered "I don't think you're a demon…" into his ear. No one else heard what the jounin had to say, but they all thought it was perverted since Naruto now had a deep blush. "Oh, so that's how it is here…" Tazuna winked at Naruto and started to set off down the road towards mist country. "You better not have meant what I think you did…" Naruto growled. _Oh god… he's going to kill me… before they can… _

By midday they were getting close to wave country, they were making good time. No one said a thing; Naruto liked the silence, Kiba liked the out doors, Kurenai was happy no one was still asking her what she said to Naruto, Ino hated it being to quiet, and Tazuna was happy he wasn't being bugged by children. They walked passed two puddles which seemed out of place, since it hadn't rained in days, to Naruto, but he didn't say a thing, he thought maybe there was some under ground water source and something had tunneled out of it to the ground or something.

Suddenly two people materialized out of the two puddles, they were quick, one jumped over Kurenai and they started to spin around her, trying to catch her in their chain of death. Their sensei was caught unexpectedly in a web of death. "One down." The chains tightened and shredded their teacher into nothing but a bloody pulp. "KURENAI!" Ino and Kiba looked at the two demon brothers in fear, Naruto looked at the two mist ninja in hatred.

"Two down." They charged at Naruto, their chain outstretched. "KITSUNE NO JUTSU!" A large flare of read chakra covered Naruto, parts of his body changed, his teeth cot longer and pointier, his ears got bigger and pointier, he grew claws, and there was a one tailed fox demon made of chakra around him. "Die." **Finaly some carnage!**The boy charged towards the right most brother, Kyuubi's evil cackling filling his ears.. "Nice glove…" Naruto jumped off the ground and landed on the other man's shoulders. Naruto's chakra seemed to burn the man, he was scared. "…"You won't be needing it anymore…" As the words left his mouth Naruto tore off the man's arm, leaving nothing but sinew and part of the nerve sticking out of where his right arm was. "… mind if I take it?" Naruto then spring boarded him self off of the demon brothers face, slamming the back of his head into the ground. "One down…"

_What is he? _The other demon brother was getting scared, even though he was trained not to, and shouldn't have been able to be, the strange red chakra made him want to run, and the boy was too powerful for him. Covered in the other demon brothers blood, Naruto truly looked like the demon he was.

Naruto tore out the useless arm from the glove and put the glove on his own right hand. "Now I'm in control…" Naruto was connected to the other brother by their chain, and being stronger then the other man helped immensely. Naruto pulled the other man towards him. "Too bad for you my claws are better then yours." Naruto grabbed the man around the neck. "…and your claw also makes it useless for you to struggle." The man was trying to get away, but Naruto's grip was getting stronger and stronger, slowly cutting away his air, but that wasn't the worst part. Naruto's claws were digging into his neck, blood spurted everywhere from the neck wound. The man couldn't move his left hand since it was connected to Naruto's right, and the demon brother's right arm was useless against the demon container.

Naruto's clothes were blood soaked, and he had a murderous gleam in his eye, along with another emotion, pleasure. _Oh my god, he's having fun killing them… Naruto, what are you? _Ino was getting scared of her team mate. _Thank god I didn't piss him off… _Tazuna was shaking from fear. _He was right… we are weak… _Kiba didn't want to admit it but he could never compete with Naruto. _My student… _Kurenai was watching from the trees, she wanted to know how her students would react… she didn't expect Naruto to tear them apart though. **_My kit… _**The Kyuubi was proud of the way her container slaughtered those two men.

Naruto let the demon brother drop to the ground, his hand was slick with blood, and the other mans neck was completely mangled. He was trying to breath in, but it sounded more like a gurgle as all he could do was suck in his own blood. "Two down…" Naruto Picked up the mans limp arm and removed the other glove. "Thank you, I need another one to make it a set." The man used the last of his strength to try and get his glove back _I'm nothing without it… _His gurgling stopped as his heart did, and the final spurt of blood shot out and landed across his own body.

Naruto walked back over to the first demon brother with no arm. "You will be dead in a few minutes… so first…" Naruto removed the man's mask. He screamed out in pain as the device that had been attached to his face for years was removed. His skin had grown around the mask, where it was covering the skin was red and smooth, almost like it didn't have an outer layer, also there was an indent where the mask was. "Now you're going to tell us who you work for and what you were doing or I'm going to hurt you some more." The man was struggling to breath without his mask, and the sun instantly burned around his mouth, the only sound that could escape his mouth was a muffled scream.  
"Naruto don't!" Ino had seen enough. "Just let the man die in peace." She was sickened by what her teammate had done to those two men, and never wanted to see something like that again, but she knew she was going to.  
"You want him to die in peace, ok, well then I guess I'll just try and pump info out of Tazuna since he most likely knew there were coming after him…" Naruto then tore the mans throat out. "Thank her for killing you…" the last words that the final demon brother would hear, something that would stay with Ino for ever. "here…" he threw the mans throat at Ino, blood splattered all over her. "AH!" The girl screamed out in fear as the bloody piece of flesh touched her. "… this is yours… by the way you can come out Kurenai-sensei… I can sense you…" The older woman jumped down from the trees beside Naruto… "Tazuna you have some explaining to do… and I need to talk to you later too Naruto…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt generous and though "Why not give my fans two chapters right after each other." So that's what I did, hope you are happy. The other chapters should be about 2 – 4 days apart in creation, maybe more I don't know, hopefully not, I want to write the chunnin exam chapters, lol. Anyways, review, and I hope you enjoyed it… and well… the world of Naruto will soon get much more gory and destructive.


	6. Chapt 5: of Demons and Beauties

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to pouts… ok I'm over it…

**Kyuubi's speech  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**  
- - - - - - - is break section

-------------------------- is break part of story

Subscript whispering

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voting will end at chapter 7, so only this chapter and one more until the pairing is announced.

Naruto/ Ino: 10

Naruto/ Temari: 13

Naruto/ Tenten: 34

Naruto/ Anko: 3

Naruto/ Kurenai: 1

Naruto/ Shizune: 1

Naruto/ Tsunade: 33

Naruto/ Tsunami: 1

Naruto/ Kin: 1

Naruto/ Tayuya: 2

(I WILL NOT DO HINATA OR SAKURA… AND NO YAOI SO DON'T VOTE THOSE!)  
PLEASE CHOOSE ONLY ONE, IF U VOTE FOR TWO AS IN "Person A or Person B" then your vote will not count.

Also, I've already done a Naruto/Kyuubi story so this wont be one…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

omnikaze – I always thought it was kinda stupid when Naruto met Kyuubi at like 6 and become stronger then the Hokage… so I wanted him to be strong, he can destroy any chunnin or genin (well not all, but most)… but I didn't want him to be able to like one hit kill Orochimaru cause that'd make the story boring, lol. Sure he will get stronger, but he's only like 12 now, and there is no way that a 12 year old has the strength, even with the Kyuubi to take out like Kakashi, their muscle structure and bone structure just isn't strong enough, also they didn't have the years upon years to train like jounin have.

Dragonist – Well it wont be a huge part of the story, just well to add a little more depth to Naruto.

Skyther the Silver Dragon – Once again, you people need to read this cause well… I've said like 4 times already… TSUNADE WILL NEVER GET ANY YOUNGER EVER!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino and Kiba were shaking, they had never seen anything so brutal in all their lives, and they never thought that someone their age could do such a thing. _I thought he was joking when he said he would kill us if we didn't get out of the obstacle course on time… _Ino shivered, she did not want to know what Naruto would have done to them if they had not made it out on time. "Naruto…" Ino had also thought that Naruto was somewhat nice, but after what she just saw, her perceptions were shattered. "… How could you?"  
"I did what any ninja should have done, I kept Tazuna, and my teammates alive, and they would have done the same things to us." Naruto was unfazed, he had just killed two people and he was giddy, he wanted more blood, but he knew that now was not the time.

Kurenai noticed that Naruto showed no regret, no emotion after killing those two men. _How could he have gotten so cold? Especially in our village… _She had never seen how the villagers treated him, and she was genuinely concerned for Naruto's mental state. "Enough about me," Naruto turned towards Tazuna "you knew that there were shinobi after you, didn't you?" Tazuna did not want to anger Naruto, but it was true he did not know, but he was pretty sure ninja would be sent to kill him. "y-y-y-yes…"

"Then this should be at least a b ranked mission…"  
"Yes it should be, ok lets go back to Kohona, you three aren't ready to deal with shinobi yet." Kurenai didn't want any of her genin to die.  
"I agree with Kurenai-sensei." Ino did not want to kill anyone, and least of all she did not want to die.

"What kind of shinobi would we be if we backed out of a mission because of a few rival ninja… who were easily dispatched… plus this is what I was looking for when I asked for a harder mission…" **Yes, and if there are more ninja that easy… **Naruto wanted to see more blood, and he wanted to test his skills, his teammates had only seen the tip of the iceberg and he wanted to make sure that he could hold his own against anyone in his age bracket or even older.  
"Ya! Come on, if Naruto can take them out then so can we! Plus it can't get any harder from now on anyways!" Kiba wanted to prove he was just as strong as Naruto.

"… but why didn't you just tell us that ninja would be after you, instead of risking me and my genin cell?" Kurenai thought she knew the answer.  
"Because it was too expensive, we are a poor country, but once my bridge is built we can start bringing in more commerce… but the man who sent those ninja controls all the water ways, and he doesn't want any competition." Tazuna hoped that his shinobi escort wouldn't leave him, he was pretty sure that the genin wanted to stay, but the jounin on the other hand…

"Fine, we will protect you, for the cost of a c rank mission, this can't get any worse then it is now, right."

The four-man cell and their client continued up the road for a while. "Naruto, when are you going to drop those gloves?" Ino thought Naruto was deadly enough, but now with those gloves he just seemed more so.  
"Why should I? Most shinobi have weapons, plus they are poison tipped which could help out in a battle, they make me look cooler too! Also the chain that connects them makes for an effective weapon also…" Naruto knew that he was more effective without them, but he looked cooler, and more deadly, and he knew that half a shinobi battle is mental, and if he could psyche out his opponent before he started to kill them, he could gain a small, but in the end significant advantage. **Plus I think you look quite menacing with them… its attractive. **_KYUUBI! I don't want you calling me attractive, it's weird!_

The four ninja and their charge neared the bridge; they were on a small boat slowly sailing towards their destination, the island in the mist. Slowly a large structure came into view. As they neared, it got bigger and bigger, with all the mist around them it seemed like it reached up into the heavens. **If I was out of here… I could have carried you over this… lake… easily. **_Yes and if you were out, you would have probably then proceeded to destroy the village…_"Wow… it's huge." Ino was impressed; she had never seen anything so big. "Shhhhhhh, be quiet, why do you think we are moving in the mist and without the motor on. It would be really bad if Gatou found us, it would be really bad!" The boat driver was scared that Ino might have got them caught.

Their small boat slowly approached the bank, they were going to take a detour through a vegetated area to minimize the rise of being caught, Naruto thought it was a good idea… but he also wanted to kill some more. "This is as far as I can take you." The boat driver had reached the shore, he was nervous, and as soon as everyone exited the boat, he sailed off as fast as he could. "I wonder why he was so nervous." Kurenai didn't think that this Gatou guy was that bad. "Well… there might have been a little detail that I left out before…" Tazuna looked a little bit ashamed, but mostly proud of him self.   
"What kind of little detail?" Kiba didn't want to get killed, and by the look of the boat driver something really scared him… and he wanted to know if it was going to kill them.  
"Well there is one more ninja that Gatou sent against me… you may of heard of him Kurenai-chan… he is Zabuza."  
"THE DEMON OF THE MIST!" Kurenai didn't mean to yell, but she was surprised. _A demon, like me? _**No kit, not a demon like you, that was a rank that the hidden village of the mist used to have… many people believed that the demons of the mist were demon like because they felt great joy in killing … what they didn't know is that we enjoyed it much much more. **If Naruto could see the Kyuubi right now, she would have winked, but he couldn't so it didn't matter. _Oh… _The boy thought that he was going to meet another demon vessel but his hopes were dashed in a second. "Are you crazy! We can't fight a demon! Let's get out of here! Haven't you heard the stories about the Kyuubi! No way!" Ino didn't want to die, and if demons were close to the strength of the Kyuubi, she didn't want to meet one.

Kurenai flinched, she knew about the demon vessel that was under her care, she had seen him use the power of the Kyuubi in battle, and she didn't know how much power the Kyuubi had over the boy. "They aren't real demons, just a rank from the hidden village of the mist…" Kurenai just wanted to stop the conversation, upsetting a demon was the last thing she wanted to do. Suddenly Naruto pulled out a kunai and whipped it towards Ino. "AH!" instantly Kurenai was in front of Ino, protecting her. The Kunai whipped past both the girls and shot into a bush. "What are you doing?" Naruto slowly walked passed the two frozen girls towards the bush.

He reached towards the bush and spread apart the leaves; his teammates ran towards him, they wanted to know just what he was doing. "Naruto! How could you?" In front of everyone was a kunai pierced bunny. _Damnit… I thought it was a ninja… this animal deserved a better death. _**Yes… like being crushed in between a foxes jaws… **Naruto was disappointed and a little disgusted with him self. _I cannot believe that my student had better senses then me. _Kurenai had thought that Naruto was going to kill Ino, but he was really just protecting them from an opponent that only he seemed to see. _How could I have missed that? How could Akamaru and his dog senses be worse then Naruto's? _Kiba was once again angry with him self for being worse then Naruto. "DUCK!" Kurenai's voice was loud and commanding, everyone hit the dirt as fast as they could.

A gigantic shuriken came out of nowhere, spinning very fast, slicing the air where the four shinobi and their employer's necks once were. The giant sword sliced halfway through the tree it landed in, the shinobi cell and their charge looked up towards the sword. A tall man with no shirt and baggy pants appeared on the sword. "Momochi Zabuza…" A scratched mist head band rested on his brow, his head tilted back and looked at Kurenai "… three bratz… a dog… an old man… and a toy, the best Kohona could muster." The man on his sword knew he out classed them, he wasn't worried, he knew that if he got in trouble, there was someone watching his back.

**How can you let a man talk to a woman like that! **The Kyuubi was fuming, although Naruto didn't know why. _Don't you hate her? _**Of course I do kit, but it's the principal, I can't let a fellow woman be put down… by a man.** Naruto didn't really know what the Kyuubi meant, but he did know that if he didn't do what she wanted she would get angry, and that's always bad. Naruto slid into a fighting stance, his killing intent started to roll off the boy. "Naruto no… you can't… I don't know if I can beat him…" Naruto didn't let up at all, his face was dead pan, but you could see the hatred in his eyes, he was motivated by the Kyuubi's emotions, her flame was burning bright and so was his.

Instantly the man and the sword disappeared, and the lake they stood beside seemed to explode as Zabuza appeared on it. "… shit…" The beauty of Kohona swore, it shocked everyone, most of all Kurenai. A thick fog suddenly started to roll over the would be battlefield. "Everyone protect Tazuna!" The shinobi cell surrounded the old man.

"8 choices" a voice called out from the fog.  
"huh?" Ino was confused  
"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical vein, neck vein, Brain… kidney, heart. Which one should I go after?"

_Oh god, I am going to die… I cannot die here… _Kiba was shaking; he had never been in a situation where he could die before. Akamaru seemed to be thinking the same thing as his master, his friend, and the small dog was shaking uncontrollably. "Don't worry… I don't let my teammates die… even if they're a… dog…" Naruto did not want to keep Akamaru and Kiba alive, but he also knew that they would become assets in the near future. "It's over." The demon of the mist appeared in the middle of the bunch of people.

Zabuza's sword sliced through the air in an arch, the blade barely missing everyone, or almost everyone. The blade nicking Ino's back, she was the only one without heightened senses, the only one without advanced warning. The blonde haired girl tumbled to the ground, her blood slowly seeping into her clothes, although the wound wasn't deep, it was on her back, and it would make her more of a liability to everyone. "AHH!" The tail end of the circle of death created by the sword cleaved Kurenai in half. "KURENAI-SENSEI!" The bottom of her body seemed to stand on its own for while until it just crumpled to the ground, the top flew a short distance to the right, Kurenai's blood soaked the ground.

"…shit…" a kunai was at Zabuza's throat. "It's over." The jounin had effortlessly used Kawarimi no jutsu to get behind the demon of the mist. Kurenai's kunai sliced through the mans throat. "huh?" The women was not covered in blood, instead she was soaked, her white clothes see through, luckily for her she wore black undergarments. "… water clone no jutsu…" the woman was soaked from head to toe.

The ear-splitting shriek that cut through the air mortified everyman on the battlefield. They had all heard it before. The sound that would turn any man into a mannequin, willing to do anything to stop the pain of a woman's scorn. "You ruined my clothes…" Kurenai's eyes seemed to have a flame where her iris and here pupils used to be. "…die…" she was going to kill him, no matter what it took.  
"Ok…" the man slowly started to raise his kunai, he knew that death was less painful then a woman's scorn. "… wait a second… I'm trying to kill you… and I'm stronger then you, what the hell am I doing?" Zabuza's hands met in front of him and started to form seals "Water clone no jutsu" a small group of Zabuza's appeared between him and his opponents. "… each one is 1/10th my strength…"

_I can't let Naruto get all the glory. _"Lets go Akamaru!" The small dog leapt from Kiba's head. The two friends rushed the Zabuza army. Teeth and claw the two started to demolish the clones. "… Killing 1/10th of my strength 10 times is a lot easier then killing my full strength once." Although the dog boy easily destroyed the water clones; he became tired and had many wounds, he was also soaked. Both he and Akamaru smelt of wet dog, the worst smell in known existence. "KIBA GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ino was injured, and she did not want to have to smell… that smell… "YOU'RE MORE DISGUSTING THEN NARUTO!" The dog boy's face fell, he thought he was impressive killing those water clones like that… but instead he was called worse then a man who enjoyed tearing off someone's limbs.

**WARNING: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME PEOPLE CANNOT TAKE A JOKE. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS A TINY JOKE AT THE EXPENSE OF MY OWN COUNTRY, CANADA. I MADE IT IN JEST, AND I DON'T KNOW ANYONE WHO LIVES IN CANADA WHO DOESN'T MAKE FUN OF THIS GREAT COUNTRY… BE IT THE FACT THAT WE HAVE LIKE 30 OF OUR POP IN A COUNTRY THAT WANTS TO QUIT THE COUNTRY, PEOPLE THINK WE HAVE BEAVERS, MOOSES, AND ARE IN WINTER 24/7, OR THE FACT THAT ONE OF OUR PRIMEMINISTERS CHOAKED AN ASSAILANT… oh he had an assassination attempt on his life where his wife closed the door to the bed room and the assassin was fucked over because it just screwed over his plans…**

"I guess it is time for me to join the battle…" Naruto had not done or said anything during this small little confrontation. "… Zabuza, if you are truly as powerful as you say you are… I dare you to come onto dry land, or are you a pussy?" Naruto knew that the only thing that a Canadian… or a ninja, could not be called and take it lying down was a pussy. "Kid, you made the worst decision of your life." The ex-mist nin slowly moved onto dry land, his sword in hand. "I guarantee you will die today." Zabuza's face had become harder, if that was possible, his eyes seemed cold and collected, his face giving off no emotion at all. "No Zabuza-san… you have just lost…"

"KYA!" A wave of Killing intent washed over everyone. It was so intense that everyone but Naruto saw pure pain and hatred in a flash of pictures. Kiba and Ino had dropped to their knees, that was the most disturbing thing they had ever seen. Tazuna was on the ground holding his head, he was not taught how to not care about death, and the old man just could not take it. Kurenai's knees had gotten a little weak, she'd seen death, and had killed many times before, she was used to images like that… or she thought she was. Zabuza was the least effected _How could a kid… send an image like that… _although he was least effected he was still shaking; the pure killing intent would have been enough to make most people go insane… just like Tazuna was now.

"What are you?" Zabuza had never seen an opponent with that strong of a killing intent, not even battle hardened warriors, not even he himself had killing intent that strong. "… something special… but that was also just a teaser." Naruto gave Zabuza his signature foxy grin. "… if I went at a full power, my teammates would go insane also, and I can't have that now can I?" The boy was calm and collected like nothing had happened, everyone else was shaking, and Zabuza was confused and a little bit scared, he would never admit it, but he was. Zabuza had never faced anyone who wanted to kill anything so badly, he'd never faced an opponent willing to sacrifice his life for the kill, what a man who would do anything for the kill would do, was mind bogglingly scary.

Naruto's teammates were starting to control their shivering, Kurenai was fine by then and so was Zabuza. Tazuna on the other hand was still on the ground shivering. "… Naruto…" Ino didn't know what happened, she just knew that it came from Naruto.

wham

A small wave of killing intent hit everyone. The people around Naruto just realized that he had kept sending out small waves of killing intent, each wave sent out at the same interval as the last, each one just as powerful as the last, just after the initial shock and power of the first no one realized it. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO USE TECHNIQUES ON YOUR OWN TEAMMATES!" Ino didn't know what killing intent was, she just assumed it was some jutsu. "What jutsu Ino, I've been holding this back since… I've learned to do it." The boy smiled sheepishly at the blonde haired girl. _He…he's been holding THIS back… _Kurenai had just thought that he had learned to send it out somehow and had just sent it out… not that he liked killing so much he had to hold it back. "… Naruto…" The older women felt a little sad for the boy, he'd been through so much that it had pushed him so far, that he wanted to kill and harm everyone.

"Anyways… I'm getting bored, lets get started." Naruto slid into his fighting stance, everyone else tried to slide into a fighting stance, but it was more or less them forcing their bodies to comply. "Now I know I'll be the only one fighting at 100... but well that's all we need." The boy smiled his signature foxy grin at his team, they thought he was crazy, but what were they going to do to him, fight him too?

Naruto quickly drew a kunai and whipped it at Zabuza. The master swordsman easily dodged it. "Kid you aren't strong enough to hit me, I was worried about your strength, but now I know its… minimal…" Naruto's teammates were scared, if Naruto was the only one at 100 and even he couldn't hit Zabuza, then how could they win? "Zabuza-san, I think you are a little too cocky." The kunai that had just shot passed Zabuza turned into a Naruto. _A bunshin? But how? It was talking…_The Naruto was wearing the demon brother's claws, and lunged at Zabuza.

"Nice technique kid, but either you… or that other guy is a clone, and one hit and it goes bye bye… too bad you are too slow for me." Zabuza punched Naruto and threw a kunai at the other Naruto. The first Naruto slid across the ground and slammed into a tree, the second had a kunai sticking out of its shoulder. "Zabuza-san, never underestimate your opponents." The first Naruto stood up, and brushed himself off.  
"Especially when you know nothing about them." The second Naruto removed the Kunai from his shoulder. "Now let ME show you something." The second Naruto opened his clothes revealing the hole the kunai had created. _HOW! _Zabuza stared at the kunai wound and watched as it closed slowly. "… what the hell are you…" _How do I win against that! How do I win against someone that can heal instantly and multiply! What do I do now… _"Kid, you should know, never to reveal your secrets to your opponents, it could get you killed."  
"It could… but I don't think it will, I think just knowing my secret would allow me to kill anyone." Kurenai knew what he was talking about, no one else did, and she also knew that Naruto shouldn't know.  
"Naruto! You're not aloud to talk about that! The law!" She assumed that Naruto knew about the law if he knew about his… roommate.  
"Kurenai-sensei, I know, I wouldn't tell anyone… well anyone who would stay alive to tell anyone else that is." The boy smiled at his teacher with his eyes, Kurenai shivered.  
"Law? Naruto… Kurenai-sensei, what are you talking about?" Kiba had regained control over his vocal cords, he could once again speak.  
"Naruto will tell you if he wants to… but you will have to not be scared and prey that he doesn't kill you afterwards." Kurenai's voice was hard, and not in her usually happy tone. "Anyways, we have a job to do… lets go." The woman got ready to fight, ready to join her student.

"Now Zabuza-san, time for me to try, KITSUNE NO BUSHIN!" A third Naruto appeared in front of everyone one.  
"Yo." The third Naruto greeted everyone. "lets get this started… I'm getting bored already." Naruto's teammates know the power of the Kitsune no bushin, it seemed to be one of Naruto's only techniques, although it was powerful, it was also limited in the fact that it seems that only two could be created at a time. "KITSUNE NO JUTSU!" The second technique no one but Naruto and a handful of people had ever seen. The Kyuubi's red chakra covered the young boy's body. Parts of his body started to change, his eyes, his ears, his teeth and he grew claws. "Now… prepare your self." The boy's voice was harsh and raspy.

"… Fancy lights and a bit of a transformation, nothing too big, I was getting a little worried there, hahaha!" Naruto threw the demon brother's claws into the ground in front of himself. "Now!" The three Naruto's charged Zabuza. _They're fast… _The three demon's were very fast, although each Naruto was only at 1/3rd strength, they each were infused with part of the Kyuubi's power. "Zabuza-san, just to let you know, I hope you don't rely too much on that sword, because I wouldn't try and use it if I was you." _He's taunting me. _Even though he was warned, the older man swung his sword is a circle around himself, the blade came crashing into the first Naruto's side. "Too slow…" The other two Naruto's punched Zabuza in the back as the first Naruto Turned into a log.

The demon of the mist slid across the ground and smacked his head into the log that was once a Naruto. "I tried to warn you…" _he's fast… but… _"Hidden mist no jutsu" The same fog from before started to creep over the battlefield. "You may be fast… but can you find me in the mist?" The voice seemed to come from every where.  
"KIBA! I need your help! Use your and Akamaru's nose to find him with me!" The dog boy had been watching his teammate fight an S ranked missing nin by him self, and actually land a hit.  
"But… I'm no match for him…" The boy didn't want to get killed.  
"Yes Naruto-kun, your teammates are useless, they can't help you now." It was now Zabuza's turn to taunt Naruto. "Boo!" The man appeared behind a Naruto, his large sword came crashing down in to the young man's side. "One down…" The Naruto poofed away into nothing ness.  
"Yes Zabuza-san… you got one… but you forgot, I might not be able to see you, I might not be able to hear you… but I sure as hell can smell you, and if Kiba gets his act together… well then it wont matter if you are hidden in this mist." Two kunai's came flying towards the demon of the mist. "Impressive…" Zabuza's sword came up and blocked the projectiles easily, but he was impressed that the boy could still find him.

Kurenai didn't know what to do, she couldn't see anything, she was useless, and her students were the ones fighting this dangerous man, she was useless. _Come on Kurenai, you have to do something, think… _The woman was riffling through her known jutsu trying to find something that could help. "Hello beautiful." Kurenai watched as the large sword her enemy carried came slicing towards her. "You forgot something Zabuza, I'm not the only one that can smell you."

The small white dog that Kiba had sitting on his head came darting out of the fog and latching onto Zabuza's leg. "OW! You stupid mutt!" Blood filled the air. The Kyuubi's need for death started to kick in, the boy started to think of nothing but tearing his opponent apart. "You must die." The boy's voice wasn't loud and it wasn't quiet. The second Naruto clone seemed to come out of no where and slam into Zabuza, sending him sprawling, Akamaru had let go of Zabuza's leg, blood flew through the air. "Well… if you can smell me, I guess there is no point in me keeping this jutsu up then… just wasting my chakra to maintain." The fog instantly disappeared. Light shone on the area which was just previously covered in a dense fog, Ino's and Kurenai's blindness was removed.

Instantly, Zabuza knew that he had made a mistake, by removing the fog he had let more of Naruto's teammates see him. _But at least it wasn't a total waist, at least I can see them too… _The demon of the mist was getting angry, and was preparing to end this. "WATER CLONE NO JUTSU!" 10 new Zabuza's appeared in front of everyone. "You aren't the only one that can clone them selves you know." Zabuza knew that if he could take out the jounin then he could win, but he didn't know of her that much, and didn't know what she specialized in. **Come on kit, kill him, you can do it! I want too see blood! Give me blood boy! **The Kyuubi was going insane, the small amount of blood on the battlefield was like a teaser, she wanted to see more, much more.

The fox boy and his clone once again threw themselves at Zabuza, but this time they were accompanied by a dog, a dog boy and a sexy woman. Ino was still not used to Naruto's flares of killing Intent, she still couldn't move, still completely useless. _Why can't I move… I need to help them, I'm not completely useless! I'm strong! I need to be strong, or I'll lose out to Sakura, and she'll get Sasuke-kun…_Ino watched helplessly as her teammates attacked Zabuza with all their taijutsu skills.

Everyone was impressed that Zabuza was just as good if not a better fighter without his sword. A Kunai in each hand, he easily blocked each attack on himself. His water clones had been destroyed easily, but Naruto's clones just wouldn't die. _Why is it still here, I've hit both of them at least twice! _The demon of the mist dodged one of Naruto's attacks.

wham

The fist of chakra around the boy slammed into his face. _The hell… ok note to self, don't get hit by the chakra either… _the man jumped onto the surface of the water, his hands started to create many different seals "Water dragon blast no jutsu!" The water started to form into the shape of a dragon. Zabuza looked out in front of himself and saw nothing. _Where did that go… huh? _Something started to wrap around his body, holding him in place. _What the fuck? _A tree had wrapped it's self around the ex-mist nin. _How am I on dry land? A genjutsu… a simple one at that… did they actually think this would hold me? Fools! _The demon of the mist opened his mouth, preparing to mutter the words to break the spell, when it broke its self, and he burst into pain.

"AHH!" The man's screams were out of character. _What the hell, I can't move._ The man looked at his limbs, attached to his arms where both the Naruto's, on his right leg a dog, on his left Kiba. "MIND TRANSPHER NO JUTSU!" Ino's voice rang out all over the forest, a shimmering orb slammed into Zabuza. "YAY! I'm not useless! OW! That hurts, get off guys!" The man's voice was higher pitched, and he now stood in a girly stance. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba broke into laughter.  
"What's so funny?" The girl… man… it was glaring at Kiba.  
"Ahaha, he's ahahaha, a man, ahahaha, and looks, ahaha, like, ahah, a girl!" The dog boy was too busy laughing to end what he started.  
"Ino, get out right before I hit him… I'm going to end this." Kurenai and Naruto surrounded the Ino-Zabuza and prepared to kill him, kunai's at the ready the three Ninjas charged the S-class ninja, they almost had him but then.

thunk  
thunk  
thunk

Three long needles protruded from his neck. The man fell to the ground. "INO!" Kurenai rushed over to the girls body. "Ino!" The woman shook the girl. Kurenai lowered her ear to the girls face, listening to see if there was breath. "Oh thank god…" The girl was breathing barely. _Either Zabuza isn't dead, or she just collapsed from exhaustion. _Kurenai stood "Kiba, take care of Ino for a second."  
"Why me, why not Naruto?" The boy was whining, and he knew he sounded like a baby, but he really didn't want to take care of that bitch. "Kurenai-sensei, I'll take care of her, I don't trust that… dog… to keep her alive or safe." Naruto walked over to his teammate and knelt down beside her, resting her head in his lap. _The Kyuubi wants me to keep her alive so I will… _

"You…" she looked up at the hunter-nin in the trees, "almost killed my genin, if you did, I would have had to kill you." The jounin knelt down beside Zabuza. _If he's alive I kill him and the Hunter-nin, if he's dead, then everything is all ok... unless Ino ends up dieing. _Kurenai placed her fingers on Zabuza's neck _No pulse… _She put her ear to Zabuza's face _no breathing… _"You are lucky… I almost had to kill you." The woman smiled at the hunter nin, but her eyes glared daggers at him. 'Come on, we need to go, and you…" she pointed at the hunter nin, "you know what to do."

Naruto picked up his teammate, Kiba placed Akamaru on his head and Kurenai helped Tazuna up, the old man had stopped shaking and could once again start moving. _What is he… what is that boy… _The old man walked with the help of the beautiful jounin he had hired.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write, I got busy, I procrastinated, and when I did start writing, I realized I had to use the manga for a lot of this chapter, so it took A LONG TIME to write any part of this chapter…

Anyways, I don't want any angry comments about the Canadian thing, I'm Canadian, proud of it, and I'm aloud to insult my own nationality. I hope I can get the next chapter done soon, it's the last one anyone can vote in, then the voting will be done.

Also just letting everyone know, I may end up cutting out the relationship thing, most likely not, and I might not take who you guys want, the voting was incredibly close, and my vote counts for more then yours does… but I will most likely do who ever comes in first, if not well, its because either:

a – I cut out the whole relationship thing  
b – I couldn't find enough in the manga to be able to write her like she should be written as… But just letting you know, if I do take out the relationship, my editor might actually kill me so well… if I randomly stop writing again, I may be dead smiles innocently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OMAKE! The first one… I know… but well I thought of this and I'm kinda ashamed of it, lol…

A gigantic shuriken came out of nowhere, spinning very fast, slicing the air where the four shinobi and their employer's necks once were. The giant sword sliced halfway through the tree it landed in, the shinobi cell and their charge looked up towards the sword. A tall man with no shirt and baggy pants appeared on the sword. "Momochi Zabuza…" A scratched mist head band rested on his brow, his head tilted back and looked at Kurenai "… three bratz… a dog… an old man… and a toy, the best Kohona could muster." The man on his sword knew he out classed them, he wasn't worried, he knew that if he got in trouble, there was someone watching his back.

**… What does anyone see in her? She's so small, I bet she couldn't even use a tree as a- **_KYUUBI! _**What... I was going to say nail file, how else do I keep my claws rasor sharp... what did you think I was going to say... oh… kit you naughty, naughty boy.**

my editor made me put this in, don't hurt me, he wants me to put as much nudity and sex in this fic as possible… I didn't want to piss him off any more then he already is… so well here is the omake…


	7. Chapt 6: a Bridge Built on Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to pouts… ok I'm over it…

**Kyuubi's speech  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**  
- - - - - - - is break section

-------------------------- is break part of story

Subscript whispering

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voting will end at chapter 7, so this is last chapter to vote. The pairing will be announced in chapter 7.

Naruto/ Ino: 13

Naruto/ Temari: 13

Naruto/ Tenten: 43

Naruto/ Anko: 3

Naruto/ Kurenai: 1

Naruto/ Shizune: 1

Naruto/ Tsunade: 37

Naruto/ Tsunami: 1

Naruto/ Kin: 1

Naruto/ Tayuya: 2

(I WILL NOT DO HINATA OR SAKURA… AND NO YAOI SO DON'T VOTE THOSE!)  
PLEASE CHOOSE ONLY ONE, IF U VOTE FOR TWO AS IN "Person A or Person B" then your vote will not count.

Also, I've already done a Naruto/Kyuubi story so this wont be one…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emissary of Despair – This is one of the reasons I wanted to do like Ino, she has an easily written personality, while others don't, sure I could make Tenten how I want, but I would much rather just stick to the manga mostly and have the only change be Naruto and what ever if effected by him being how he is now.

Master of Anime – I like Naruto/Ino because they are so similar it makes sense… even though they say opposites attract that is very wrong, usually ends in divorce its people who are similar that stay together. Also I think that being how Naruto is, he would just yield to Ino and be like her slave who would kill anyone who insults/ tries to hurt her… just my humble opinion though. Also I don't like the harem thing, cause in r/l I'm a very loyal guy, and well it just wouldn't sound right coming out of me, it would just seem like betrayal, because I'm writing it and I hate to see shit like that.

The Forsaken Lady of Paine – my fic my reasoning, Kyuubi hates Tsunade cause she is fake, with the whole genjutsu thing hiding who she really is, end of story :P. Oh, and no, hehe.

Morbid Gecko – You people have to realize that Naruto isn't the Naruto from the manga. She liked him cause he doesn't give up, and is a good person, and reminds her of Dan and her son… Well guess what, in this fic, Iruka doesn't like Naruto… and most likely Tsunade wont either, she will probably hate him, and if it's going to be Naruto/Tsunade it is going to be the Kyuubi, reluctantly, forcing Naruto to go out with her because she's strong and would make strong kids, and she hates it, but she knows she need's strong kits to keep up a strong blood line in the future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The platinum haired beauty in Naruto's arms had not moved since she had left Zabuza's corps. She should have known to leave Zabuza's body before she used up all her chakra. "Kurenai-sensei, who was that guy you left Zabuza's body with?" Kiba had never seen a hunter-nin before, and well, neither had Naruto. "Kiba, that man was a hunter nin, they are sent out from hidden villages to kill, and then destroy the body of missing nin's." Kurenai was still holding Tazuna up. _Naruto… ugh… this old man isn't going to be able to stand on his own for a while. _"Uh, Kurenai-sensei, why didn't the hunter nin destroy Zabuza's body instantly then?" Naruto thought that it was a little weird now. _He should have destroyed the body… _

Kurenai stopped, she froze, and her face once again became dark. "Shit…" Once again, Kohona's beauty swore. "What?" Kiba hadn't realized what had happened yet.  
"… Zabuza is still alive…"  
"WHAT! But the hunter nin, he hit him in the neck with those needle things…" Kiba was unconvinced, he saw him die, he saw Kurenai check to make sure that Zabuza was dead.  
"… I thought it was weird that the hunter nin used needles… they are only effective if you can hit certain points on someone's body, and if you can do that… well then you can put people into death like slumbers…"  
"well, then… lets go back and kill him! And that hunter-nin too." Naruto wanted to see that man's crimson life on his hands.  
"No Naruto, we have to first take care of Ino… and Tazuna…" _No wonder Ino is barely alive…those needles, they almost killed him… just like they almost killed Ino. _The group picked up the pace once they realized Zabuza was still alive, they assumed that as long as Ino was still asleep then so would Zabuza.

"mmmm…" a barely audible moan escaped the lips of the unconscious blonde. Naruto froze _Is she waking up? _The girl pushed her self closer into the boy that was carrying her. _Mmm… she smells good… wait! What the hell am I thinking! _Naruto never had the talk, he didn't know how to act around girls, and up until recently he wasn't interested in them at all. "mm…" her body shifted slightly again. _Softtt…_ The girl's delicate skin had rubbed up against the boy's rough arms. Naruto had never felt anything so good, he grew up with the worst stuff, he grew up with the worst of everything, and Ino's skin felt very good against his.

Ino's head flopped against his chest; she did not have any control over her body. _Why can't I move! _Her hair fell all over, creating a sort of veil between her self and the out side world. The long blond locks covered her in a shell of hair. _Great… my hair is going to get all messed up… _The girl hadn't noticed that she was being carried, or even the fact that she was moving. _Wait… I'm not lying down._ The first thing Ino had realized was that she was in a weird position, and her head was up against something hard, but not too hard, and it was also pretty hot. _Am… am… am… I being carried! But… by who? _It hadn't taken the bright girl to realize she was in someone's arms, but she didn't know who's. _Ok, so it's not Sasuke, because he's not even here… Kiba… no, it doesn't smell like dog. Tazuna… no it doesn't smell like dog, and he could barely move before anyways… Naruto…NARUTO! _The girl had narrowed her search down to the last male around her. The only person that could scare her, besides her parents, _I hope he does not kill me…_

The group of five arrived at Tazuna's house later that day. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami wasn't too happy to have 4 more guests, but she put up with the ninja's since her father told her too. "Is she ok?" Tsunami was worried about the girl in the blond boy's arms. She hadn't moved and was pressed against the boy's chest.  
"She's just exhausted, she'll be fine soon." Naruto hadn't really noticed the weight of the girl in his arms, she weighed so little, but the heat was still getting too him, nothing so warm and soft had ever been in his arms. "Is there anywhere I can put her down?" Tsunami had quickly prepared a bed for Ino, the young girl still hadn't stirred.

"AH!" It had been two days since the genin cell had fought against Zabuza, and Ino was finally awake. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Naruto had never left Ino's side since they arrived at Tazuna's, the Kyuubi wouldn't let him. "Everyone! Ino's awake!" _Naruto is being so loud… _  
"Welcome back Ino!" The first person to arrive was Kiba. His dog instantly ran up to the girl and nuzzled her face. "…ugh…" a small moan of pain was the only thing that could escape from her lips. "… if you're awake now, then most likely Zabuza is too." Kurenai had finally arrived to see her student. _Zabuza is alive? But we killed him. _

3 more days had passed since Ino had awoken, she was finally back on her feet. They had a few days before Tazuna was scheduled to repair the bridge. Kurenai had thought it necessary to continue her genin's training. The three genin were forced to do the tree climbing exercise. Naruto had already completed the tree climbing exercise, and the water walking exercise, so he went off and trained on his own. The two days leading up to when they had to protect Tazuna on the bridge went by quickly. **Kit, you got to finally test out your full potential. It had been a while since you had really let loose, the last time was when you learned how to release my first tail. **_I can't wait… blood will spill tonight. _

Slowly a fog began to creep over the bridge. _They're here. _'It seems like you're pathetic bodyguards are still here Tazuna…" Zabuza's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Time for you to die." Suddenly Zabuza clones appeared all around the group. "Water clones… how… useless…" Naruto didn't even have to move. His canine partner and his dog quickly took care of the nuisance that was Zabuza's clones. "Come on… this isn't even fun, give me a challenge." Naruto was taunting the demon of the mist, his teammates thought he was crazy, and Zabuza thought he was stupid. "Stupid boy, you are no match for me, and you are especially not a match for my partner here." From behind the Zabuza who had appeared out of the mist a few feet from where the group stood, came a small boy. A mask covered his face and baggy robes covered the child. "You… you are the one who tricked me…" Naruto didn't like being fooled and he wouldn't fall for another trick again. "I'm sorry about that, but I needed to save Zabuza-san." By the tone of the boy's voice, you could tell that he was smiling, not in any bad way but innocently. "… and I'm also sorry that I have to kill you now." _Fast…_The boy quickly charged towards Naruto. _Faster then I am…I guess, I'm going to need to improvise._

The boy wearing the ANBU mask easily stabbed a needle through Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto!" Kurenai was already running to try and help her student. "Did you forget you have an opponent?" Zabuza's sword easily cleaved through the body of the young woman. "KURENAI-SENSEI! I'll kill you!" The dog boy was getting ready to attack his sensei's murderer when a soft hand touched his shoulder. "Kawarimi no jutsu Kiba-kun." The woman smiled at her student, and then faced her opponent who was staring at the destroyed cinder block. "Trying to destroy my sword are you? Well, I guess if killing you will just dull its blade, I might as well kill the others then…"

A dense fog had once again rolled over the bridge, but luckily for Naruto, he and the masked boy had already battled their way far away from the fog. "You can't beat me boy…" Naruto still hadn't gotten the boy's name.  
"My name is Haku, and I really think you are losing." Haku had already stabbed Naruto in multiple places. Many needles were impaled in the boy, and his tainted demon blood was slowly leaking out of him, in a trail of liquid life. Naruto still hadn't shown any signs of slowing down, even though he was still much slower then Haku was.  
"I'm going to spill your blood boy…" Naruto was actually having a good time toying with his prey. _This boy actually thinks he can beat me? Sure he's stabbed me a few times, but so what, no pain no gain. _Once again, Haku shoved a new needle into the demon container. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm going to need to end this quickly, Zabuza-san needs me." Haku quickly began to form hand seals. _One handed… no matter, no matter what this boy does, he cannot kill me. I am a god… _"Good-bye Naruto-kun."

"This will be too easy… so many targets." Zabuza was taunting his prey, he was going to have fun with this. "I think I'm going to get rid of that dog boy first." Zabuza silently ran towards Kiba, his sword held back, already prepared to cleave the young boy in half. "huh?" a kunai cut the side of the demon of the mists face. "How?"  
"A dog has a better sense of smell than a humans, they don't need eyes or ears." Kiba had wanted to kill Zabuza then, but he knew his skills were no match for the s-class missing-nin's, the demon of the mist had barely had enough time to dodge the well thrown kunai, but he did. "Fine then… you're resistance is futile." The man once again ran towards Kiba, sword drawn back.

Panels of ice began to form around the two combatants. Naruto shifted into a fighting stance, he was ready for anything, or so he thought. "Sorry Naruto-kun." suddenly the other boy seemed to merge with the ice. "No one can survive my demon ice mirrors."  
"Try me." Faster than the eyes can see, needles began to appear in Naruto. _Damn he's fast… but he's no demon.  
_"I tried to warn you…" Another barrage of needles struck Naruto. The water below the demon boy's feet began to flow red. "Too bad you know nothing about me…" Naruto began to form seals even though he really didn't need too  
"I won't let you use that technique!" More needles seemed to just grow out of the blond haired boy, he was helpless, stuck in a room of mirrors with nowhere to hide or go. **Come on Naruto-kun… just finish this…**

"AHHH!" Naruto's cries could be heard by everyone else on the battlefield.  
"It seems like Haku is teaching your student something Kurenai-chan." Zabuza's sword started to come down on Kiba, ting a kunai, held in a slender hand, blocked the giant sword. "Too bad you learned nothing from your battle with Naruto, and seems like your partner didn't either. Luckily for my team we did; you see Kiba is guiding me through this fog, and Naruto, he is sadly, going to kill your student." Kurenai was smiling at the older man, he was confused, no one could defeat Haku, no one.

Naruto was kneeling, he was forced to, his body was a pincushion, but the demon boy was smiling. "Well… I guess I won't give you a chance to stop this then…" Naruto suddenly burst into red flame, the Kyuubi's chakra swirling all over the boy's body. 'But… the hand seals…" Haku was confused, he'd watched the battle he'd had with his mentor, he'd figured out everything, the boy should need hand seals.  
"The hand seals are for show, I don't need them, this is just me more or less activating a blood line limit… but it's special…" The needles stuck in the blue eyed boy slowly began to remove themselves from his body as his wounds healed. "…and too bad for you, my blood line limit is stronger then yours."

Ino was trying to look strong as she stood in front of Tazuna. "Don't worry old man, we wont lose." Ino was trying to comfort the old man, he was looking worried, but mostly she was trying to comfort herself. _We barely won the last time, now there are two of them… _The blonde couldn't see anything, she was covered in a fog, as was everyone else, _and this moisture is wreaking havoc on my hair… _

The older man turned away, a kick aimed for the jounin women's head. "I don't think so! Get 'em Akamaru!" The small dog jumped and latched it self onto Zabuza's leg, his blood slowly leaking into the dogs mouth. "You think this will stop me?" The kick continued on its planned trajectory, this time the small dog was slammed into the jounin woman's head. "AKAMARU!" The dog whined as it hit into the woman's head, the dog's ribs smashing into something hard, and it's face seemed to explode, blood flew everywhere. The woman tumbled sideways, her kunai letting go of its hold on Zabuza's sword, the gigantic piece of metal once again flew towards the young dog boy who was paralyzed from the sight of his dog.

"Naruto-kun, I've seen this before…" a wave of killing intent slammed into Haku. _This is different from before…_Haku didn't have time to think before Naruto was upon him, the demon boy was faster than before, and he wanted to see crimson. "Come on Haku-kun, lets play." Naruto swung a punch at the Anbu masked kid, it missed but the mirror the boy was previously in was destroyed. _Faster, stronger… how is it that much stronger then it was when he fought Zabuza? I think I need to end this… _With kunai in hand, Haku shot him self down from the mirror directly above Naruto. "I don't think so Haku…"

Kiba barely had enough time to get out of the way before the large sword came crashing down where his body used to be. "Kurenai, if you are going to get hit like that, tell me next time!" Although this was a real battle, the dog boy was acting like his sensei had left him on purpose. "I didn't mean to Kiba-kun, but you're dog attacked me…" Akamaru couldn't walk very well, his head was covered in it's previous owner, Zabuza's, blood. _I hope you aren't too hurt buddy… _"You don't have time to stop and think in a fight." Zabuza's sword once again came crashing down on Kiba, and once again was blocked by Kurenai. "Didn't you feel that Zabuza-san, Naruto has finally started fighting." Kurenai was sure that other boy was much weaker then Zabuza was. "Foolish girl, he cannot win… do you know why? Because Haku is stronger then I am… he has his blood line plus all my jutsu, and he can kill a man instantly with his needles… and you're student's secret jutsu isn't that good." Zabuza was so sure that Haku would win, that he didn't notice the broken ice mirrors weren't reforming, or that Kurenai was smiling.

Haku landed right beside Naruto, the demon boy had easily jumped out of the way. "Too slow and predictable." The blond haired-nin rushed towards his enemy, arm drawn back. _I need to get to another mirror. _Haku turned, and tried to run towards his mirror. The masked boy looked down at his arm, a clawed hand held him in place, his claws digging into Haku's arm, small crimson droplets slowly falling to the ground. "I don't think so." Naruto's clawed hand slammed into Haku's face, sending the boy crashing into the mirror he was going to run too. The mirror shattered and the masked boy landed, crumpled on the ground. _I can't beat him… _

"Zabuza-san, that isn't a jutsu, it's a blood line limit and it is at it's lowest power level." The look of shock on Zabuza's face gave the young jounin the extra seconds she needed to defeat the demon of the mist. "… time to end this." Although Kurenai wasn't really sure exactly how she was going to end it, but she knew that she needed too, now. Kiba was getting tired dodging Zabuza's attacks, and she knew she couldn't do much without her students strong sense of smell. "Bah, you defeat me, that can't happen, you are a genjutsu user, I would never fall for those, and you are weaker than me, besides, you still need to protect your students."

Naruto was instantly beside Haku as the masked boy slowly began to rise. _I need to warn Zabuza... I need to warn him that Naruto isn't normal… _"Sorry Naruto-kun, I can't let you win…" Haku vaulted over Naruto, using the boy as a fulcrum, he was up and running towards Zabuza, he knew that he was still faster then Naruto, he didn't know how Naruto caught him the last time, but it wouldn't happen again. "Zabuza-san! Naruto isn't no-" The boy was cut off by a larger serge of chakra from the boy behind him. "I told you, you can't defeat me…"

"What was that?" Tazuna was trembling, he had finally spat out what he was trying to say for a while. He and Ino had both been hit by a wave of chakra and killing intent, much like the first time Naruto used his blood line limit. "I don't know, I think it is Naruto…" _How could Naruto be so strong? I wonder if he really is stronger then Sasuke… _She was trying to get her mind off the Killing intent hitting her, she had just gotten used to what she was being bombarded with before, and she was once again trembling.

"Zabuza-san! Naruto isn't no-" Haku's voice carried over the battle field. _What is this? _Zabuza was confused, _Where did all this power come from? That boy… no way. _Zabuza was distracted from his fight with Kiba and Kurenai when Naruto's chakra had slammed into the combatants. "What is this?" Zabuza asked his opponent, not expecting a reply. "I don't know… I think it might be level two of his bloodline…" She didn't know how much control Naruto had, and was beginning to worry if Naruto's tenant was gaining control. "I told you, you can't defeat me…" Although Naruto seemed to be talking normally, everyone heard what the boy said.

Much faster then he was before, Naruto was once again upon his prey. "I'm lucky, I faced a worthy opponent, and you are lucky you get to die a honorable death." The red chakra covering Naruto's body was darker, and the boy's skin was slowly burning. The fox was more predominant and was now covering his body, no longer looking like a shadow. The most noticeable change though was that now Naruto had two tails, not one. "Die!"

As soon as Zabuza saw the speed of the boy, and how fast he was upon Haku he knew that the ice nin was in trouble. _Shit…_ Zabuza began to turn to save his student when he was struck from behind by a kick. "Did you forget you have your own opponents Zabuza? If you go to save him we kill you, and he dies, if you don't go, he dies and then we kill you… tough choice eh?" Kiba was more confident now that he knew his teammate was stronger, although he really shouldn't be considering the boy's personality, but he really wasn't thinking about that right now.

Naruto's hand wrapped around Haku's arms, the red chakra burning the masked boy's arms and clothes. _Powerful… _Although Haku couldn't beat Naruto at one tail, he was still faster than him, but now he was no match. "I'm sorry I underestimated you Naruto-kun…" The boy knew he was going to die, and he knew that it was his fault. "You have no reason to apologize, you underestimated me, and now you will pay." Naruto jumped up onto Haku's back, his arms holing onto the other boy's arms, his feet planted nicely on the masked boy's upper back. Slowly Naruto began to straighten himself out from his crouched position on the ice nin's back.

"AHHH!" Zabuza was startled when he heard Haku scream out. _Since when does that boy scream out in pain? _The demon of the mist glanced over at his student, but then had to do a double take. Naruto was now on his students back, bending Haku's arms in a way they shouldn't bend (think Sasuke vs. Zaku in Chunnin exams.) _His arm's wont last long that way… _"Aww, fuck it…" The older nin turned and started to run towards Haku, although he would never admit it, he cared about that boy and he didn't want to see him die. "You chose to ignore us Zabuza-san, time to die."

The sound of Haku's arms breaking was horrible, the scream that left the boy's mouth was worse. "I couldn't have you using any of your pesky skills now could I?" Naruto was having fun for the first time since he killed the demon brothers, he loved pain, and he loved torture, he was evil and that was that. "I thought you were going to kill me honorably Naruto-kun?" Haku always kept his word, he didn't know anyone who didn't. "I will… I'm just having fun now… but you are ruining it." Naruto wanted his victims to beg for mercy, not act like an innocent child who was just confused as to what happened, it reminded him too much of himself. "Good night Haku."  
"Good night Naruto-kun."

Zabuza never heard the last words of his student, his best friend, the only person he cared about. He was too far away, held by a dog and a boy, each one attached to one of his limbs. "Did you really have to bite me?" Zabuza really wanted to know if Kiba had to attach himself to his arm with his teeth. "Yes he did." Kurenai answered for him, considering Kiba had a mouth full of missing nin. "We are sorry we had to kill you in such an undignified manner, but you understand we are ninja and we aren't the most honorable of people."

Student and teacher died at the same time. One by claw, one by Kunai. Although Zabuza died quick and painlessly, the sharp kunai easily separating the man from his head. The blade had easily cut through the mans flesh, his last heart beat spewing most of his blood out of his severed jugular. The kill was clean and quick, but his student didn't fair as well. Naruto wasn't as nice to his opponent. **Kill him, let me see his blood flow, let me hear him scream. **The demon boy's clawed hands cupped each side of Haku's face. "Too bad I'm really a demon…" Naruto's hands sharply twisted to the right, then to the left, then back to the right. Each twist earning him a sickening crunch or crack.

Soon after the demon and his apprentice fell, an army of bandits arrived on the bridge. And as soon as they arrived they ran, they thought that all they were going to have to kill were 6 wounded ninja, but sadly they had to fight 2 wounded shinobi, a wounded dog, 1 untouched shinobi, and a demon, with what looked like a severed head which was removed by hand. "DEMON!" The killing intent was too much for the weak men, and most ran. The ones who stayed, didn't stay in the world of the living for too long. A wounded jounin was stronger then many normal people, a wounded shinobi was still a shinobi, and a demon was just too much. The bridge that Tazuna was building was died red that day, the blood of ninja and bandit alike covered it and seeped into the concrete.

After the fight, the severed heads of Zabuza and Haku were placed on either end of the bridge. Neither Tazuna nor his hired bodyguards wanted to fight anymore (well besides Naruto, but that's expected.) The severed heads were still dripping blood as they were placed upon each end of the newly named, bloodbath bridge. The death upon Tazuna's unmade master piece was more then the wave country had ever seen in a single day and they were not soon to forget it.

Naruto didn't know why he didn't kill the old man's child, maybe it was because he didn't want to deprive Inari of another parent, or because it was a defenseless child and he would gain nothing from killing him. But it was most likely because he knew he would be stuck guarding this bride longer if the old man was crying because of his dead daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry for making you people wait, I will never again make a dead line for my chapters… because I can't meet them, lol. I always seem to go over because I get writers block, luckily for you, I finally got my muse back, at least for now. It seems like I will have to make a Naruto/Tenten story… this means that at about chapter… 7 Naruto will meet Tenten, and at about chapter… 16 he or she will start to fall in love with the other and about chapter 25 I think they will get together, about the point Naruto gets back from his 3 years of training…

Although from now on, I would appreciate it if I got reviews with your people's votes… I mean votes are nice, but reviews are better, I like them so much better, and makes me more likely to write another chapter. I mean getting a vote doesn't add incentive, but people reviewing my chapters, and telling me what's good and or bad helps more. Like people telling me my fight scenes were bad, I tried to do better, hope you enjoyed it. If not well then give me a sample, if you can do better then I will put more work into it, if not well then… sit down and shut up, lol. Constructive criticism is good… but criticism is bad. I've only seen two types of fight scenes people seem to enjoy in fan fiction either:  
- no description at all, all up to readers imagination  
- tons of description, 9,000 words for a fight

I don't like either, so I try to go for in the middle and people didn't seem to like it, so well, give me an example of good fight scenes that aren't like "They attack each other, use a jutsu, use a different jutsu, they fight, use a powerful jutsu, one person wins." That's boring to me.

Also for people who are like "should be Naruto/Tsunade because she and he get along so well in the manga." You have to remember Naruto isn't like how he is in the manga. The people that like him in the manga probably won't like him in this fan fiction.

Also I'd like to say, WOO-HOO! 200 reviews and 125 alerts! My fan base is pretty big for this fic now, and I'm lovin' it. Now I just hope you guys like this chapter, and I need to know what I need to do to make my fight scenes better. Now I know this fight scene didn't have a lot of jutsu in it, well it's because in the manga, there weren't a lot of jutsu, it was mostly taijutsu with a few jutsu and well, I chose to replace the summoning dogs jutsu of Kakashi's with Kiba and Kurenai with a kunai. But well… hope it's ok.


	8. The worst Notice Ever

A/N: I'm sorry everyone but I'm putting this story on hold... Don't worry, I will finish it eventually... but well most likely not any time soon.

I usually write with my emotions, and well right now I don't feel like Naruto does any more, I feel like writing something else, so I am... I'm writing a new story, that once my stupid editor gets back from doing what ever the hell he is doing, can edit it and then I can put it up... so well either I will put up like 2 – 4 chapter in a day, or maybe just update every 3 days until I run out of chapters I don't know.

I'm sorry, I will not leave a story unfinished, just well I've written the next chapter out 3 times and each time it was horrible, not right, not of equal quality as the other chapters, and I didn't think my readers deserved a mediocre chapter to continue a story... I'd much rather put this on hold until I can write an awesome chapter, something awesome readers deserve.

So don't worry, I will keep writing, I will write the next chapter of this story eventually and continue it, and don't worry I have not forsaken you all.

My next story, well, I'm keeping the story a secret the title will be "The Life and Times of Uchiha Itachi" that's all you get... it will be about 10 chapters, maybe a few more... I don't want to leave it open ended like this story, this way I will know how this story will start, how it will end, and hobble through the middle like I usually do.

I hope you guys don't get too mad at me, I know this is a horrible thing to hear. It makes me very sad every time I hear this from a writer... but well if you really want me to continue, the chapters will be written pretty badly I think... the description will be off, and everything will be below average. If you want that then I guess I could continue writing this while I'm not writing my other story, if you don't well I will update when I feel my muse come back, lets just hope that that it soon.


	9. New Info about me

Well, I have decided to return. I continuously get messages, Pm's, e-mails, and reviews of my stories. I did not think they were this good until recently (when every day I would get up to 7+ more reviews or pm's...)

I will return to writing with a new story, what it will be about I do not know yet, but I hope you will like it... Most likely it will either be a Naruto story... Or I will make a Warhammer one (I am waiting for W.A.R heh...)

But until then, I will post a few originals... two I made for a class and a few unfinished stories that I don't like or plan on continuing unless people want me too...


End file.
